Coming Home
by uscfbfan
Summary: Booth and Brennan have a case that links Brennan with a secret in her past.  Will she tell Booth?  As always Parker appears, because I just happen to like the kid.  BB Fluff, family fluff, and a case  what more could you want?
1. Chapter 1

Coming Home

_AN: I have other projects in the works, however Red Lightening proposed this idea so I am giving it a shot. I am still working on Body in Bayou and How Much More. Expect in between one to two chapters a week for them. This isn't beta'd so anyone who wants to do it, it would be appreciated._

Chapter One:

Booth wandered into the Jeffersonian. He was extremely happy to have his forensic anthropologist back from vacation. He had to work with Zach on a case, and it wasn't that he didn't like the kid, it just wasn't his Bones.

"Bones, we have a case." Booth said making his was up the platform.

It had been a long week for the group at the Medico-legal lab at the Jeffersonian Institute. The crew had just wrapped up a long case involving a man who was a professional clown. The man had ran away when he was a teenager to join a circus group only to find out several years later that the group he had joined had embezzled money from the parent company. They had killed him to silence him for what amounted to about two thousand bucks each.

God, he hated clowns. Looking around for his partner he found her dressed with the rest of the squints in clown props. His partner was wearing a bright red nose.

"Which squint wants me to shot them first?" He asked sarcastically. Brennan had a smile on her face. The first one he saw in a while.

"I heard about the case." She said smirking.

"I don't hate clowns, they are just creepy . . . and will you take that rubber thing off your nose?!" He stated exasperatedly.

He studied his partner. Vacations were supposed to unwind people from their stresses, but Brennan didn't take those kinds of vacations. She gave him a smile and he decided that he was going to let it go. Wherever she went, she obviously didn't need him and his help like she had down in New Orleans. He reached up and squeezed the rubber nose, removing it gently from her face. There was his Bones.

"I can't take you out anywhere. Come on, unless you want your remains to be compromised."

That got his Bones moving. She went to her office and got her kit ready. "What do I need to know about the case?"

"It's a child. They found the remains at the place where Parker plays soccer." He replied. "I was there last week coaching the team."

"You know that you are a very good dad. How are you adjusting to having Parker full time now?" Brennan inquired. Rebecca's new husband had taken a job in Iraq as a security consultant. Booth thought that it was ironic that she had made him choose between his job and his son, but then chose her husband over her son.

"Parker seems to be okay. It is a lot easier with having Rosa around to help. Parker wants me to invite you to dinner tonight. Apparently when you watched him last week for me when I had to go to the staff meeting he loved your mac and cheese and would like it again."

"Booth if you want me to cook for you and your son all you have to do is ask."

"Will you?"

"Sure." She replied.

They pulled up to the soccer fields a little while later. Booth noted the change in scenery; instead of little kids running around in yellow jerseys and cleats there were flashing red and blue lights and police officers mingling with other agents. Children were always hard for him. Bones reached over and gave his bicep a reassuring squeeze.

He pulled out his badge and held up the yellow tape for his partner. "What do you have for me Bones?"

She leaned over the remains. Her heart stopped for a brief second. "Child, aged three to seven, probably female. Cause of death is unknown until we get the remains to the lab."

"Why do you think female?"

"Wearing a bracelet." She held up the wrist. A small dolphin charm caught the sun's rays and reflected light everywhere. Brennan looked at Booth as she climbed out of the pit. She took a couple of deep breaths.

"You okay Bones?" He whispered.

"Yeah. She is just so tiny." Her face paled. "Have the remains bagged and sent to the lab. Hodgins will be able to give you a timeline. Give Parker a rain check for me okay? I don't think I will be able to cook dinner tonight."

"It's alright Bones." He noted the change in his partner. Child cases affected them both and it was normally Booth that was more emotional outwardly, but this time . . . .

"Maybe tomorrow?" She queried. Her voice broke into his thoughts. She hated letting the little boy down. When Booth had taken custody of Parker, the pair had spent more time together and had grown quite found of each other.

He nodded his head. They watched the police forensic team bag the remains as Booth led her over to a park bench to sit down. He rubbed lazy circles on her back and handed her some water. "Bones you really don't look so well."

"Gee, thanks partner." She said taking a long sip out of the water bottle. "It must be the change in weather. I went on vacation in Montreal to see my friend Kathy. We both studied together at Northwestern. It's just a big weather change between here and Montreal. It must have just caught up to me."

"I told you Bones you need to take car of yourself."

"I know. Can you just drop me back at my place? I'm just going to sleep this off." She asked still looking a little green.

"Sure, I'll pick you up tomorrow. I have to drop Parker off at the Jeffersonian tomorrow anyway. He is interviewing Hodgins for a project he has going on at school."

"Hodgins was telling me about that today. Parker has to interview people of different jobs and follow them around. Sounds like a pretty big project for a kindergartener."

"Try being the parent. I have to get him too and from places. These projects take just as much out of the kid as it does the parents. Tomorrow it's Hodgins. The next day it is me he has to shadow and after that he was hoping he could shadow you. Today I have to pick him up from his friend's house. Rosa set up a play date with another nanny from the area."

Brennan got a far away look in her face. Booth mentally slapped himself. He knew that she still was a little sensitive about family talk and he normally kept it to a minimum. Brennan smiled at him still looking pale. "Parker is a good child, and you a good father. You are lucky to have each other."

"Thanks Bones."

He pulled up to her condo complex and dropped her off. He watched the doorman let her in and drove away. A couple of miles down the road he heard the sound of a cell phone. Looking over in the passenger seat he noticed her cell phone ringing. Knowing that she would be looking for it he drove back to bring it to her.

The doorman smiled when he saw Agent Booth pull back in. "Hey Jerry." He greeted.

"Hey Agent Booth."

He jogged up the two flights to her apartment. He raised a hand to knock on the door when he heard a sob coming from inside. "Oh Bones."

He took out the key that she gave him for emergencies and let himself in. He found her huddled on the floor. He strolled over and wrapped his strong arms around her. "Whatever it is Temperance, it will be okay." He whispered.

The sobs grew worse and he held her in his arms and rocked her. He kept rocking her until the sobs subsided and her breathing evened out. Knowing that Parker would be safe for the night with Rosa, he carried her to her bed and laid gently down. He dropped a quick kiss on his partner forehead and was going to leave before he thought better of it. He went to the hall closet and grabbed the few things he knew he would need for the night. He gave Parker a call and thanked Rosa for watching him.

He settled down for the night. A couple of hours later he looked up and saw Bones, no it had to be Temperance. The woman standing by the window looking so lost wasn't his partner Bones, it was the woman Temperance. He stood up and made his way over to her.

"I don't think I can tell you yet." She whispered.

He nodded knowing she would tell him in time. They were going to have a long case in front of them. She leaned into his chest and he gave her a guy hug. He didn't know how he was going to fix this one for her.

TBC . . .

_AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Read and review._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Booth was worried about his partner. He wandered up on the platform looking for his partner.

"Daddy!" Parker ran towards his father, Booth prepared himself for the onslaught of his five year old launching himself towards him. He caught him easily and swung him high in the air.

"Is Dr. Hodgins teaching you a lot?" Booth asked his son.

"Yep . . . he is an ethma . . . etno . . ." Parker had his tongue stinking out, thinking about the correct pronunciation of Hodgins' profession

"Entomologist." Booth provided.

"Yep, that's it." Parker smiled. He looked so much like his son. He said getting a sad look on his face. "You are going to help catch the bad man, right Daddy?"

"I'm gonna try Bud, I promise." His son snuggled closer into his father, knowing he was safe into his father's arms.

Brennan came out of her office and got a sad look on her face looking at the small bones on the table. She heard Parker's voice and looked over in that direction. Booth had saw the expression on his face. "Hey Bones." He said calling her over.

"Hey Booth, hi Parker." She said addressing them. Parker smiled at her.

"Daddy said you are going to catch the bad man." He told her, holding his arms out to her.

She took him from Booth's arms and gave him a squeeze. "We are going to do our best."

"That means you'll do it." Booth had been worried about the effect of the lab around his son but Parker didn't seem to mind.

"Hey Parker, I have what I need, are you ready to help me catch the bad guy?"

"Yep." Brennan set Parker back down. Parker gave her a quick hug around the waist. "Daddy said if you feel better you would make mac and cheese."

"Probably tonight if your Daddy and I are off work in time." She replied to the small boy. She waited until Parker was out of sight until going over to the body in the other room.

He looked at the child on the table. "What general observations can you make about the body?" Brennan asked Zach. Angela stood at the side of the room, observing and sketching.

"Child, probably female . . . wasn't wearing clothes at the time of death . . . body is approximately seventy two hours old according to Hodgins' findings, however seems much more decomposed than that. Victim had several fractures to the bone which apparently healed. Cause of death is blunt force trauma to the head, it seems as if her head was struck against the ground more than once." Zach spoke calmly.

"Jesus Christ . . ." Booth muttered underneath his breath. Brennan was turning green and Angela was turning to look away.

"Who could do this to a child?" Angela exclaimed vehemently.

"Dr. Brennan says it is easier when working on a child to put your heart in a box, but it never gets easier." Zach said, echoing the words she had told him when working the Charlie Sanders case. He finished up what he had to

Booth looked at his partner, her heart definitely wasn't in a box on this case. She could barely look at the child on the table. Something was definitely wrong with his partner. She had broken down during the previous night and he didn't know how to comfort her. Booth had never known her to be more vulnerable.

Angela sighed. "I'm going to finish this up. Bren I'll let you know when I am done." Angela knew about Brennan's secret. She had advised her to tell her partner.

_Flashback to the previous night . . . _

_Booth had wrapped his arms around his partner, whispering that everything was going to be okay, but Brennan felt the pain. She didn't know if it was ever going to be okay. She was afraid of losing him and couldn't deal with losing him and his child who she had grown to love, but if Booth were to find out her secret, he would never look at her the same. She just couldn't deal with that._

_Booth had left thinking that his partner was fast asleep, but if Booth knew any better, he would know that his partner was any but. Brennan walked over to the window and watched Booth nimbly swing the black SUV out of the parking lot and out of sight. She picked up her cell phone and immediately called Angela._

"_Ange . . ." Brennan started._

"_Bren, what's wrong?" Angela replied calmly._

"_It was a child today. A little girl." Brennan told her. Her voice was thick with emotions. "Who could do that? What if it is Elizabeth?"_

"_I thought you accepted she was dead. You just went to her grave." Angela replied, her heart breaking for her best friend on the opposite end of the line._

"_I know . . . I had accepted it . . . I had to stop looking . . . Ethan identified the body . . . but, I still feel her Angela." Brennan sobbed into the phone._

_Angela stayed on the line listening to Brennan cry. She cried for what was lost, the emotions that she put in a box a long time ago. Brennan let out Temperance, the woman who felt all the emotions of the world. "I miss her." Angela heard her say._

"_I know you do." Angela replied._

_They stayed on the phone for several more minutes, Angela talking to her best friend, helping in the way that only Angela could. Brennan felt a little better hanging up, falling into a fitful sleep plagued by the sounds of children crying._

Booth caught up with is partner after talking with Hodgins about the case and Parker's school project. He found her staring out one of the windows overlooking the gardens of the Jeffersonian. He noticed for the first time the silver dolphin bracelet on her wrist.

"That's a nice bracelet Bones." He mentioned to her trying to make idol chit chat. He saw her stare at it wistfully. "Is it new?"

"It was a gift from an old boyfriend. We met on a job assignment in Mexico. He was an archeologist at the same site I was at."

He felt a twinge of jealousy, he knew that the assignment in Mexico was almost four years ago, before they were partners and friends. He still didn't want to think about his Bones with other men though.

He walked over to her and saw the fresh tears glistening in her eyes. She was trying hard not to cry. Brennan's eyes connected with Booths. In that instant Booth saw the pain and anguish that she held inside. His hand flew to the Saint Michael's medal around his neck, holding on to it, hoping to find strength for the both of them in that instant.

"Booth, there is something you need to know. . ."

Zach came into the office. "Dr. Brennan you wanted to examine the victim's bracelet when I was ready to clean the bones." He said not realizing he interrupted a moment. He placed the item on the desk.

"Booth can you read the inscription on the inside of the bangle?" She asked quietly.

He picked up the small bracelet realizing the striking similarity to Brennan's larger one. The bracelet was light, tiny. It looked fragile, yet strong. It was designed for a young girl who would hang out with the boys, but yet be a ballerina inside. The person who designed the bracelet put a lot of love into the design.

"Elizabeth, never more wanted or loved – Love Mom."

Brennan sank to the ground. "Booth you have to take me off the case, I think I know who the victim is."

_AN: I want to thank everyone who reviewed and as put this story on alert. You guys are awesome. I feel evil though, and everything is not all that it seems . . . some twist and turns are to come. Anyone in the mood for some fluffiness, angst, all around drama??_

_Why is Brennan so upset? Who is Elizabeth to her? Surprises, surprises up my sleeve. Off to tweak How Much More, which is proving harder and harder to work one with other projects. Please review, give ideas feed my soul and rock my socks!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three:_

Booth wrapped his partner up in his arms, cradling her, trying to protect her from some unseen force of sadness. When she finally succoumbed to sleep he scooped her up in his arms and placed her on the couch in her office. The exhaustion coupled with the grief she was feeling was much more than what she could handle. He covered her with the blanket. "God, help me help her through this."

Booth walked out into the lab and saw his son sitting on the lab stool watching Zach reassemble skeleton of someone in limbo. There was nothing they could do on the case until the bones were cleaned and the skull reassembled. Right now Cam had the body trying to get whatever she could from what was left of the flesh.

Booth went to her area and watched Cam perform her duties. "I don't know what I can do Booth. The body is pretty badly decomposed, and I'm surprised considering it has only been seventy two hours."

"Don't think about what you can't do, think about what you can do. We need something so we can nail this bastard!" Booth's face had a thousand emotions running across it, but the one that Cam saw the most was sadness.

"Seeley, how is Dr. Brennan?" She asked. She had grown quite fond of her colleague, they didn't see eye to eye but respected each other professionally. Cam also didn't want her employees to be in pain, nobody wishes that on anyone.

"She is shaken up. She believes she knows who the victim is based off the bracelet."

"Well, we haven't made a positive ID." She hunched over and grabbed a magnifier, continuing on with her autopsy. Cam continued, "Hopefully it is all just a mistake and the victim isn't who she thinks it is. Poor woman shouldn't have to face that much loss."

"From your lips to God's ears." He whispered. Cam looked up with disgust.

"Seeley, it seems like the child was sexually assaulted." Booth took in a deep breath.

The bastard had shattered the girl's skull into about a hundred pieces, raped her, and left her in a shallow grave. "Are you alright?" Cam asked as she watched him try to hold down his stomach contents.

"I'm alright. I'm just concerned about the state of the world." He whispered. He looked out to where Parker was still perched chattering on to Zach about the issues of a five year old. He caught Zach smile a couple times choking on any laughter that adults find in the seriousness of five year old problems.

" . . . and then Billy Johnson hit Katie, so I pushed Billy, and me and him ain't friends no more . . ." Booth cleared his throat so his son would be made aware of his presence.

"Daddy, I didn't mean to hurt Billy, he was hurting Katie, and Katie is my girl, and you said we protect our girls, like you protect. . ." Booth put a hand over his progeny's mouth.

"Okay Park. I think we regaled the squints enough. Do you want me to take you to daycare or do you want me to call Rosa?"

"I want to stay here." Booth looked at Zach and Hodgins who nodded giving their approval for the youngster to stay with them, Booth mouthed a thank you to them. His son, completely oblivious continued on with his rant "Daddy is Tempe okay?"

"Yeah Bub. She is just sad," Booth replied to his son.

"You will make her happy Daddy. Tempe told me that you make her happy." Parker told him.

Booth regarded his son for a moment. "How will I do that Bub?"

"Just be you." Parker shrugged his shoulders keeping his eyes on Zach watching him pull out another bone. "That's the mandible . . . Tempe has been teaching me the bones of the body, did you know that I have 206 bones in my body?"

Zach swallowed his chuckle and nodded. "Yep." Booth cringed at the thought of his son becoming a squint, but was glowing with pride as he watched him pay attention to all of Zach's movement. Knowing Parker would be fine with Zach he left to go find Angela.

Booth soon found her on the upper level of the Jeffersonian. "I have the file for all the missing girls age three to eight. There are fifteen."

"How's Brennan?" Angela asked as Booth offered his hand to help her up from her sitting position. Angela was sketching a picture of what he could figure out was an ancient burial mask.

"She told me I have to take her off the case. She knows the victim, maybe." Booth said. They hadn't made a positive ID, and none of the children missing had the name Elizabeth.

Angela nodded her head. "I figured as much."

"You know something about this don't you?" Booth inquired as they began their way back down to the lab. He knew that he wasn't going to get anything out of her.

"Yeah, but it isn't my place to say. She will tell you when she is ready." Angela supplied. "Just listen when she is ready."

"Thanks Ange." He paused. "I don't want to leave her in this state, can you take Parker to lunch?"

"Sure, no problem." She said. Booth breathed a sigh of relief, he loved his son, loved spending time with him, but Brennan needed him right now. "Anything I need to know, allergies, likes, dislikes?"

"He's allergic to shellfish. He hates ketchup." He answered her quickly.

"Pizza place it is then." She responded. Booth looked up at his partner who had awaken. She gave him a slight smile. Brennan walked over to Parker, picked him up and put him on her lap. Parker immediately started naming all the bones he could remember.

"That's very good Parker." She told him as he finished up. "You have an aptitude for learning."

Parker made a face, "I don't know what that means."

Brennan waited until Parker and the rest of the group made their way for lunch. She made her way to her office to find her partner. His back was to her, he was staring out the window watching the group make their way across the Jeffersonian gardens to their cars. His cell phone rang.

"Booth," he responded picking up his cell phone.

"Booth we got an anonymous call that a child's body has been buried at the same sporting complex behind the tennis courts. We need you and Dr. Brennan on it ASAP, they didn't say were the body was, just the general location." Cullen told him sullenly into the cell. Booth had called earlier and had relayed his partner's reaction.

"Okay. I'll get right on it." He snapped the phone shut. His talk with Bones was going to have to wait. He turned to face her, his eyes connected with hers and the flow of energy between the two was unmistakable.

"Do we have another case?" She asked in anticipation.

"Another child has been found at Parker's sporting complex." He said. "We don't know the location so they are going to have to get a cadaver dog. Cullen wants us there ASAP." He sighed, his conversation with Bones was going to have to wait until a better time.

Brennan moved around the room. "Booth, should I still be on this case? I mean I already know that I know one of the victims."

"Cam pointed out that we still haven't made a positive ID all you have to go on is a bracelet." He stopped her from interrupting. "Look, we don't know if these two cases are connected. I have a strong suspicion that they are, however until it is confirmed we can work off the assumption that it isn't. You are the best that we have, you are the fighting chance that these children have for justice."

She looked down at the ground. She questioned her objectivity, children were always difficult. She needed to put her heart back into the proverbial box. Booth saw the tirade of emotions across her face and the one the remained was doubt.

"Bones don't doubt your abilities. I need you out there with me. I need you to help me catch the scum who already thinks he has gotten away with these atrocities." She looked at his face and saw determination and drew her strength from him.

_AN: Thanks for all the reveiws - you guys rock my socks. Umm - I'm trying to figure out how I am going to get from point A to B so it may take a couple of days for me to update. Please continue reviewing and let me know if you like the direction, or if I should take it in a different direction._


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four:_

Booth made some calls to Angela to make sure that she would be able and willing to take care of Parker on their way to the crime scene. When that was taken care of, he turned his full attention his partner. "Are you okay Bones?"

"Yeah." She answered him. Brennan was pulling back her hair into a ponytail. Booth watched as she put on her game face, knowing that the conversation that they needed to have was going to be lost in the abyss of all the other unspoken conversations that were needed between them.

Sighing, he held up the yellow police tape for her as they entered the crimes scene. The park was littered with police officers and FBI agents just like it was before. An ominous feeling came over him.

Booth looked around and saw many children Parker's age lining up to see what was going on. They had just gotten finished with their soccer practice. Recognizing the coach he walked over to him.

"Bob I need you to keep these children back." He said addressing the younger man. He whispered the reason and the look of shock danced across his face. He lined up the boys and moved them away from the crime scene.

Booth breathed a sigh of relief and went back to find his partner. She was crouched over. "Female, aged five to ten." Booth watched her. Sadness filled her eyes. "She was a ballet dancer." She said pointing to the dirty ballet shoes found next to the body. "She probably will show some stress on the ankle joint. Bag everything and send it to the Jeffersonian."

Brennan listened to Booth play with Parker in the bathtub as she stirred the elbow macaroni into the pot. She soon as she as satisfied that the noodles wouldn't be too overdone she walked to where the voices could be heard to watch the exchange between father and son.

Booth was right . . . after a case like this, a little Parker loving would go a long way. Brennan thought about skipping out, preferring to be alone, but then she remembered the promise she made him that morning.

"Daddy are we going to have to find a new park to play in?" Parker asked as he was playing with his submarine. Brennan turned and walked away taking in as much as she needed.

"No Bub. Tempe and I are going to catch the bad guy and put him away." Booth answered confidently. "Five more minutes. I don't want my little boy turning into a little raisin."

Parker smiled and continued playing quietly. Booth looked around for his partner finding her in his kitchen. It was a site that he wished he would have more often.

"You could have stayed longer, you know that Bones. Parker adores you." He said pulling out the colander so she could drain the macaroni.

"I know. I just felt like I would be violating something between you in Parker." She commented. "I know how important it is for a parent and child to bond."

Booth nodded hoping she wouldn't go into a long drawn out explanation about the anthropological reasons why adults care for the young of society. It wasn't that he minded the monologs, he just wanted her to take a break and sit down. They still needed to have that talk.

"Bones . . ." He walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. She tensed for a second and then relaxed. She turned around to face him, her eyes searched his, Booth leaned in . . . .

"Daddy, I'm getting wrinkly." Parker screeched from the bathroom. In that instant Booth had wished he had invested in a roll of duct tape.

"You better go and check on him. You don't want him turning into an old man." She said, turning her attention back on the macaroni. She was placing it in a casserole dish and adding the six cheeses.

"Daddy!" He screeched from the bathroom again. Booth sighed and went to go check on his now wrinkly, but now squeaky clean son.

A couple minutes later the sound of Parker running through the apartment filled Brennan's ears. She braced herself for the collision that would be known now as Spiderboy.

"Who are you and what have you done with Parker Booth?" She asked him.

Parker giggled, pulling off the mask that came with pajamas. "It's me Tempe!" He thrusts his arms up and she hoisted him into her arms. "Can I have a taste?"

Booth was getting ready to interject when he saw his partner go maternal on him. She picked up the fork and blew on it. "Parker, it may be a little hot." She warned him.

Parker took the forkful of gooeyness and smiled. "It is so much better than Mom's!" He proclaimed. She set him down on the ground. "Is Spiderboy up to helping me set the table?"

Parker nodded and got to the task of getting his special plastic utensils and plate out of the dishwasher. Booth smiled. "You know you are a natural with children. I still don't understand why you don't want children." Booth turned around quickly missing the pained expression that passed his partners face.

The rest of the night went by uneventful, that is if Brennan didn't count Parker spilling his drink all down Brennan's shirt, prompting her to borrow one of Booths oversized shirts while waiting for hers to get out of the wash. She walked past the bedroom listening to Booth read a familiar bedtime story to him.

His deep voice penetrated the room, "Once there was a miller who was poor . . ." He continued on with the story of Rumplestiltskin.

She listened for a couple of minutes. Booth was aware of her presence and wished that she would come join them, and when she didn't he masked his disappointment and continued on. He looked down and saw that his son was fast asleep. He dropped a kiss on his forehead and tucked him in. He clicked on the Spiderman nightlight and left the room.

He looked for his partner and saw her looking out the window. She almost looked at peace when he realized that she was trying to hold in her sobs. Her shoulders started shaking and he was over to her in seconds wrapping his arms around her. "What has you so upset Bones? You can tell me anything."

He held her, trying to calm her. But there was a memory that had his Bones and wasn't letting go.

"_Temperance, wake up!" Ethan shook her._

"_It's your turn . . ." She muttered sleepily, vaguely aware of Elizabeth crying out to be held. It had been a long day and all she wanted was two more minutes of sleep._

_Ethan grumbled something and begrudgingly got out of bed. Over the baby monitor she could hear him crooning to the baby speaking nonsense to her. Temperance smiled getting up to join him_

_She walked into the room and listened to him finish up Rumplestiltskin to Elizabeth. Ethan handed their daughter to Temperance. "Thank you for giving her to me." He whispered as she put her back to bed._

"_Thank you for the seventeen hours of labor." She whispered back. As they were leaving she heard her daughter sigh in her sleep and give out a little whimper._

Brennan looked at him, crossed the room to her purse on the couch. Sitting down, she dug around in her purse and handed him a picture. Booth saw the smudges on the picture. She must have taken the picture out at least a thousand times. "Elizabeth was my little girl." She whispered. Looking closely at the picture Booth saw a beautiful little girl nestled next to a man in a bed. The man almost looked exactly like Booth, save only the blue eyes. "Ethan could have been your twin except with blue eyes."

"Bones who are these people?" Booth said gently probing.

"They were my family." She commented. She wanted to look at him, to get comfort from him, but she couldn't, not yet. The pain was still real, the uncanny resemblance that her partner had to her ex-fiancé was too much to think about right now. But yet, there he was . . . standing in front of her . . . arms wide open . . . and she sunk into his arms for comfort.

_AN: Hope you guys enjoy this one. Hopefully I will get another chapter out tomorrow before I go on vacation, but I would like to know what you think . . . give me ideas . . . it helps me write better. Anyway have a great night. Read and review. Thanks for reading._


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five:_

Booth held her for several minutes, her shoulders shaking uncontrollably. The sobs subsided and she shook herself from his embrace. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have lost it on you."

"Temperance, it's okay. Would you like some coffee?" Booth asked lamely. He couldn't figure out what to do for her.

She nodded pulling settling on the couch, pulling herself into a fetal position. Booth walked into the kitchen, making as little sound as possible. He watched his partner fall asleep, pulling the kettle off the stove he made his way over to her. He gently shook her. She looked at him, "Booth."

He _handed her a cup of coffee, the way she liked it – _strong, with cream, no sugar. Booth didn't know what to do for her, she obviously was in pain and he wanted to protect her from it, but there was nothing he could do. He sat next to her and placed a hand on her leg"Why did they have to leave me Booth?" She murmured.

"I don't know Bones." He whispered. He was going to get up to get something from kitchen when she stopped him.

"Stay." She requested simply. Booth looked at her, his chocolate brown eyes boring into her light blue ones. She needed him. He nodded at her request, situating himself back on the sofa.

He was getting ready to nod off when he heard her speak. "Elizabeth was the light of my life." She admitted softly. She curled up into his side. "Ethan looked physically like you, but that is where the similarities end."

She placed her head on his chest, and Booth responded by wrapping a protective arm over her. "Bones you don't have to go . . ." He wanted to protect her from everything, including her memories.

"Booth, I need to talk about them. I need to mourn them." She admitted. He nodded. She clutched him tighter, it was a gesture that he wasn't accustomed to from her. Bones never allowed for her vulnerability to be seen, but this time it was different.

"I met Ethan at a dig in Mexico. I needed a sabbatical from the Jeffersonian, and a dig was taking place in Mexico. Ethan was the first person I met. He was everything I thought I wanted, handsome, intelligent . . . I was longing to be loved. I threw myself into becoming the perfect girlfriend for Ethan. We decided to move in together a couple weeks into our relationship. That is when I really saw what he truly was. When he got stressed out about work, he would take it out on me . . ." Tears started falling down her face, soaking his shirt. He pulled her closer, angry at the man who did this to her. "He stopped though when we found out I was pregnant. He loved the idea of becoming a father. He showered us with everything we needed. Then she came . . . May 1, 2004. I went through 17 hours of labor at a dirty hospital in Mexico. I wouldn't change a single second. Ethan was a great father. Elizabeth had a laugh that would fill the room. She was such a happy baby. She smiled all the time and would slobber all over the place. I never wanted children, but Elizabeth she was my life." She sighed. "I can still hear her Seeley." She whispered.

"I know the feeling." He told her. When Rebecca had full custody of Parker there were nights where Booth knew that his son had a nightmare.

"Anyway, I had hired a great nanny when it came time for me to go back to work. Carmen loved Elizabeth, Carmen always made sure that Elizabeth had everything she needed. I'll never forget the day, November 1, 2004. The Mexican authorities came into site. Carmen had been shot at the market and Elizabeth had been kidnapped. We waited for the ransom note, but it never came. Then one night we were notified that an infant was found in a dumpster. Ethan went down and made a positive ID. Someone had thrown my baby into the dumpster, they threw her away like trash!"

She was pacing the room by now. Booth stood and moved towards her, crushing her into his chest. Tears where flowing freely. "Oh God Temperance."

"I still feel her though. I know she didn't die. A mother would know if her child died." She whispered.

"The bracelet found on the first little girl, you gave that to her?" Booth questioned lightly.

Brennan nodded. "It was her favorite."

The wheels were turning in his mind. How did the baby bracelet get from Mexico to DC? "What happened to Ethan?"

"We broke up. Elizabeth abduction was too much to handle. I left for the states again. Ethan disappeared. Last I heard he was in Costa Rica." She replied. She yawned.

"Come on Bones, it's time for bed. You'll take the bed, I'll sleep on the couch." Booth looked at his partner.

"Booth, I think we are both adult enough to deal with sleeping in the same bed together." She stated. He nodded not in the mood to fight.

(Debating on writing a rated M to be posted on the mature part of the site – let me know what you think)

Brennan woke up a little disoriented, looking around she realized that she was in her partner's room. She heard Parker in the next room whimpering. Realizing that her partner was essentially dead to the world, metaphorically speaking of course, she made her way down the hall.

"Parker?" She whispered opening up the door. The room was dimly lit with help from the Spiderman night light. The small boy was huddled in his bed.

"Tempe?" He paused.

"What's wrong honey?" She pulled him into her arms and he relaxed in her embrace.

"I had a bad dream. A bad man shot Daddy and I was left all alone." He whispered. He hugged her tighter. She lifted him off the bed and held him tightly.

"I won't promise you that your Daddy will always be okay because we both know that bad stuff happens and we can't stop it, isn't that right?" She explained softly. Parker nodded and snuggled closer, "But what I can promise you is that your Daddy is the strongest man I know and he won't ever give up trying to get home to you. Do you understand?"

"Yeah." He whispered, holding on to her. She settled him back into his bed, and she got up to leave when he stopped her. "Stay here with me Tempe." She nodded and crawled into his bed and softly stroked his back until he fell asleep.

Booth reached over to for his partner to only feel an empty bed. He stood, stretching the kinks out of his back. He reached for his cell phone to call the lab to let Cam know that they were going to be late.

"Hey Cam." Booth muttered.

"Seeley, what can I do for you this morning?" She asked, much too cheerful for an early day.

"Bones had a rough night and she will be a little late. I need you to do something for me though." He paused debating how he should tell her. "I need you to run DNA testing on the two bodies and check them against Bones."

"That could take a day to isolate everything we need and then to run it. It's not a quick test Seeley."

"That's fine, it just needs to be done." He told her.

"Seeley, what's going on?" Cam asked.

"It's not my place to say." He answered. "Bones and I will be in as soon as possible."

"That's fine." She told him hanging up.

He walked down that hall and opened up his son's door to get him ready for the day. He was wondering where his partner was when he found her snuggled with Parker in his bed. Realizing that she probably needed a little more sleep, he picked Parker up effortlessly and got him started on brushing his teeth. Booth walked out into the living room and started picking up the apartment.

He went down the hall to get his partner ready for the day when he heard her murmuring.

_Brennan's dream:_

_Elizabeth was bouncing down the hall. She was singing the song that Brennan had sand to her when she was a baby. "The foot bone's connected to the ankle bone . . ."_

_Suddenly she bumped into her father who was upset with his daughter who was quite upset with her. He raised a fist, and she was cowering in the corner. She started to cry, and as she braced herself for the assault that was sure to happen, he stopped short and started to laugh. "Do you really think you are worth my time?" He laughed and kicked the table for good measure causing the three year old to cry out with shock._

Brennan woke up with start. "Booth, Elizabeth is in pain!"

_AN: Sorry it took a little bit to get out. I was on vacation and then I had to cook, clean, and catch up before I head back to work tomorrow. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this installment. Hopefully I will get more out later._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

Booth rushed over to her noticing the pained expression on her face. She buried her head into his chest. He stroked her hair, calming her down. "It was just a dream Temperance."

She looked up at him, her eye were glossy, her face was tear streaked from the night before. Booth never thought his partner would be that vulnerable. It was a whole new side of her. "I know it was just a dream Booth. It just seemed so real, and she seemed to be in so much pain." She muttered. She pushed off his chest and looked at him. "You are the only one besides Angela who knows about Elizabeth, and she only found out because the picture fell out of my purse one day." She told him.

"Bones you really should talk about her more. She's your little girl. You need to grieve for her and remember her." Booth explained. They had told the men when they got back from war that they should talk about their experiences with others, to help deal with the pain.

"But to grieve her is to accept that she is gone, and I just can't. I feel her still. I'm her mother, I would know if she was gone." She shot back at him.

"Don't get mad, but I told Cam to run your DNA against the girls that were found." She was getting ready to interrupt when he stopped her, "It would be a conflict of interest to have you on the case with a suspicion that a victim could be Elizabeth, but we don't know that yet. DNA would be the quickest." She nodded in agreeing with her partner.

"You're right Booth. Besides the chances of Elizabeth still being alive are slim to none, right?" She said. Brennan really didn't want to accept that her daughter was gone, but there was no evidence that she could hold on to.

"Bones there is always hope. We don't know anything for sure. Ethan could have made a mistake, the bracelet may have been bought at a market, but . . . there is a strong possibility that Elizabeth may still be alive." Booth explained to her, helping her off Parker's bed.

"Thanks Booth." She whispered. She followed him into the kitchen where a self-sufficient Parker had decided to "help" by trying to pour his own cereal.

Booth caught his son in time from dumping a whole gallon on milk to compliment the entire box of Coco Puffs. He ruffled his son's hair while Brennan started to help him clean up the mess. At that second Booth realized how truly lucky he was.

Later at the lab:

Booth had dropped Parker off at the FBI to shadow an agent there, in fact, his boss, Cullen had volunteered considering that Booth needed to work on a case that wasn't exactly made of a child's young mind. Cam had collected the sample from Brennan and was now running the electrophoresis machine to read the DNA.

Angela walked in to the office, looking extremely tired. "Angela, you look like hell." Brennan commented.

"Gee, thanks Bren, you don't sugar coat things do you?" Angela replied. "Besides, I have a very good reason for looking bad."

Booth grabbed his coffee cup from Brennan's desk. "If I need to leave you two to talk about your sordid sex lives, you can find me with Hodgins betting on the beetle races."

"Booth, you have a . . ." Brennan started to comment on his gambling addiction. Booth put up a hand to silence her to explain the obvious sarcasm she didn't pick up on, but Angela beat him to it.

"I have a treat for you. I need you at the Angelator." Angela explained to them. She grabbed Brennan's hand. "This is something you both have to see." Entering the next room, Brennan's curiosity peaked.

"What do you have for us Ange?" Booth questioned.

"Well, I couldn't do a facial reconstruction until the bones were cleaned and the skulls put back together." Angela began with the obvious. Both of the children's skulls had been smashed and Zach and Brennan were taking turns putting the pieces back together. "But what I could do was compare what Brennan's child would look like to definitely rule out her as a possibility."

"How did you do that?" Booth asked. He knew there was aging programs out there, but there were so many variables.

"Easy, I took both of your facial structures and meshed them together, then decreased the age to three years old, and voila." She proclaimed. The three of them watched as Brennan and Booth were meshed together with the aide to the Angelator, and then made younger. "None of the missing children could possibly be a Brennan."

Brennan looked at the 3D model of what her child would look like. "Booth." She whispered.

Booth stared at the picture. "She's beautiful Bones." Angela quietly left the room for the duo to get some privacy.

Booth and Brennan left the Angelator several minutes later. Brennan seemed satisfied with Angela's assessment and was going to congratulate her when she heard her best friend across the lab.

"Will you two quite it with the King of the Lab crap!" She screeched. "I swear, sometimes I feel like I am a kindergarten teacher."

Zach looked at his mentor. "I think I should be king of the lab because I finished piecing the skulls back together."

Hodgins countered back, "I should be king because I can link the two victims together."

Booth put his fingers to his mouth and whistled. That got the group's attention. "You," he pointed to Angela, "get to sketching. Hodgins, tell me what you found."

"Both girls had residue of fertilizer on them."

"The were found in a sporting complex." Booth said, getting exasperated.

"Dude, let me finish. The fertilizer is only used in one specific neighborhood in Virginia, it is something about their homeowner's association."

"Do we have an address for the missing girls?"

Zach looked at the computer. "Here is the kicker, only one girl lived there who is in missing persons, McKenna DeLaney." Zach wrote down the address and gave it to the duo. They waited for Angela to finish with the sketches before the left for Virginia.

Booth put a protective hand on Brennan's back and escorted her out the door. "Bones are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah Booth, thanks." She answered. The unseasonably cold air in November hit their faces, and Booth pulled Brennan closer, rubbing her arms. Sweets would have had a field day with that. As if reading his mind, Brennan looked at her partner, "Maybe we should cancel our appointment with Dr. Sweets today. I don't think we'll make it."

_AN: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. It is much appreciated and it feeds the soul. I got this chapter out for Red Lighting who needed a pick me up. I will write a little more, hopefully. I hope that everyone had a good day. Please review and give ideas. I like Dr. Sweet so I am going to try to incorporate him some how. What do you think?_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

Booth agilely pulled up to the security desk at the gated community. He pulled out his FBI badge and explained that they needed to speak to the Delaneys. The security officer nodded and called the house, but received no answer. Being hospitable, the security officer gave them directions to nearby coffee place and said that he would call as soon as the Delaney's came in. Booth thanked the man and went on his way.

He pulled up to the coffee shop. He climbed out of the vehicle. Booth waited for Brennan to join him, but realized she hadn't started moving yet. He walked over to the passenger side of the vehicle and opened the door. "Hey Bones, you coming? It will be to cold to sit out here for a while." He said.

"Sorry," She replied. He held out his hand to help her out of the SUV and surprisingly she took it.

They went into the coffee house and was seated by a hostess. Booth saw her staring out the window, she didn't even notice when the waitress came and Booth had to order for her. "Bones, can I ask you something?"

"You can ask, it doesn't mean I am going to answer." She replied.

"Does it bother you that I look like Ethan?" Booth asked rather bluntly.

"I will admit in the beginning it threw me, but when I really got to know you Booth, the differences honestly outweigh the similarities. Physically you guys could almost pass as twins, you are more built, and he was more slender. You have brown eyes, he had blue. He kept his hair spikey, you wear yours more distinguished. But when you laugh, the laugh is completely different. He was more serious than you and was always serious. You laugh, you make me laugh. Your voices are different, your touches are different. So where you may look alike, you are my Booth and I have never once confused you with my ex-lover." She answered. By now she had reached across the table and held her hand out to him. "You look alike but you are as different as night and day."

Booth looked at his smaller hand in his. "So you don't see him."

"No. I see you." Their eyes were locked and she gave him a small smile. "I see the man who would give up everything for his son, a man who wouldn't hesitate to take a bullet for his partner, a man who has taught me to open up. You helped make me a better person." She told him truthfully. He brought her hand to his lips and placed a kiss there. She instantly missed the connection of his lips on her skin. Soon the waitress came with their cups of coffee.

He blew on his, cooling the steaming liquid. She smiled remembering their coffee breaks and wondered about their coffee breaks to come.

----------

About an hour, the call came from the security guard at the community letting them know that Mr. and Mrs. DeLaney would be expecting them soon. Brennan's heart went out to the woman who would soon find out that her child was gone forever. She knew what it was like to be in that position and wouldn't wish it on anyone.

Booth knocked on the door to the three story, six bedroom, four bathroom house. "Hello. Chuck told us you were waiting for us." She asked escorting them into the sitting room where her husband was waiting. A maid was in there pouring them some tea. "I'm Mary DeLaney and this is my husband Albert DeLaney."

"I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth." He said extending his hand.

"I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan." She said making her introductions.

"Did the kidnappers finally make a ransom demand?" Mr. DeLaney asked.

Booth sighed, "I regret to inform you that your child's body was found several days ago at Long Creek Park and Sporting complex."

"If she was found for several days ago, then why weren't we informed then?" Mrs. DeLaney asked. Tears were rolling down her face.

Brennan spoke up, "I'm called in when a body is past the point of conventional mean of identification."

Mr. DeLaney stood up and made his way over to his wife. "Thank you for coming to tell us. Is there anything more we can do for you?"

Booth reached into his pocket and pulled out the bracelet. "Your daughter was found wearing this bracelet. Do you know where she got it from?"

Mr. DeLaney frowned. "I don't recall her having any friends named Elizabeth. There was another little girl in her dance class at Long Creek. They were always exchanging things with each other. You may want to start there."

"Do you know who this little girl is?" Brennan asked showing them the picture of the other little girl who was found.

The maid saw the picture. "That is Sharon O'Leary. She takes dance at Long Creek though. McKenna gave Sharon her shoes when you got her a new pair."

"When do the girls take dance lessons?" Booth inquired.

"Tuesday and Thursday. Their dance instructor in Mrs. Smith." The maid told them.

Booth and Brennan thanked them. Brennan talked to Angela and confirmed that Sharon O'Leary was one of the missing girls. She sighed as she told Booth and they were on their way to tell another set of parents that their little girl would never be coming home.

----------

Booth and Brennan pulled up to the O'Leary's house. It was in a small suburb not to far from the DeLaney's. The house was smaller than the first house, with a nice spacious yard and a wrap around porch. Booth saw the toys littered in the yard and smiled. He was thinking of his own childhood and the times of playing Red Rover in the yard. Cutting off the engine he was snapped back into reality. "This isn't fair." He whispered.

Brennan nodded her head, knowing that this was a day that Sharon O'Leary's parents would forever know as the worse day of their life.

Booth told the parents about the child and Mrs. O'Leary fell sobbing into Brennan's arms. She kept muttering that it was okay.

Booth pulled the father aside, "Did your daughter know McKenna DeLaney?"

"Yes. They took dance together. Many of the girls did. In fact, we all carpooled together. Us, the DeLaneys, and two other couples." He supplied. "Are you going to catch the bastard who did this?"

Booth's eyes darkened. "You bet your ass I am going to keep trying until they tell me I can't anymore. This is my number one priority."

Brennan walked up to Booth standing beside them. Mrs. O'Leary had retired to her room, understandable so. "Do you guys have children?" Mr. O'Leary asked of the partners.

"Booth has a son, and I had a daughter." Brennan answered him.

"Then you understand." He said.

Booth pulled out the bracelet. "Do you know who gave this to your little girl?"

"Yes, Elizabeth Carmichael. She lives about two doors down. Why, has something happened to her too? I haven't seen her in several days. She plays with our daughter Amy. They are both the same age." He pulled a picture out of the girls. It was at Sharon's fifth birthday party. Sharon, Amy, Elizabeth and several other little girls were playing a game. "She goes to dance lessons with Amy."

"Thank you for your time. I promise you, I will figure out who is doing this." He assured the man. Mr. O'Leary shook his hand and then resigned himself to his own grief over his daughter.

----------

Brennan wanted to go visit the Carmichaels, however they were not there, so Booth and Brennan pulled up to the Long Creek Park sporting complex to pick up Parker from his after school karate class. It was going to be a surprise, he needed to see his son.

Rosa smiled at him and quietly excused herself out of the room. Brennan and Booth took a seat and the gym and quietly watched the little children running through their movements. Booth was watching his son, but started scanning the room. His eyes settled on a little girl, her hair was pulled back. She was in the younger class across the gym, she was pulling on her ballet shoes waving goodbye to her mother. Brennan had seen her too. It had to be Elizabeth.

TBC . . . 

_AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Read and review. Thank you for everyone who has reviewed. Reviews rock my socks._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

Brennan grabbed Booth's hand, startling him slightly. "Booth do you see her?" Brennan whispered. She didn't want to tear her eyes away from her daughter.

"Yeah, Bones, I do." He replied back. "How can you be completely sure?"

"She has the same birthmark, the little strawberry birthmark on her temple. I used to kiss it every night." Brennan told her partner. "I never really believed that a woman could recognize their children after all the years of separation, but it really is possible." Brennan got up.

"Bones, where are you going?" Booth hissed.

"I'm going to get my daughter!" She exclaimed.

"Bones, you can't just march over there and grab her, it would technically be kidnapping." Booth explained to her. "You would be snatching a little girl from everything she knows." He saw the pain in her eyes. "We are going to get her back, I promise you. It just has to be the legal way."

She sighed, knowing that he was right. Brennan watched her daughter join the ballet group. "Booth, we have to go question the class, for the case. The only link right now is that the girls went to ballet class in the same area."

Booth nodded getting up from his spot. Parker spotted his father and waved giving him a cheeky smile. Booth waved back knowing watching him. He turned and helped Bones down from the bleachers and made his way across the gym to where the ballet class was getting started.

Booth pulled out his badge and made the formal introductions. "I am Special Agent Seeley Booth and this is my partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan."

"I'm Maya Klutzskaya, the dance instructor of the 2-4 year old class." She answered back. "May I say, Dr. Brennan, I have been a fan of your works for awhile. May I say you have perfect structure to be a ballerina."

Brennan smiled, watching Elizabeth at the ballet bar. "I took ballet when I was about this age. I was in the Swan Lake when I was five. I used to want to be a ballerina, but then my father gave me a chemistry set and I knew that science was my real love."

"So, what can I do for you guys today?" She asked. She turned around, "Start your warm up while I talk to the grownups."

Booth handed her the pictures of Sharon and McKenna, "Have you seen these girls around these parts?"

"Sharon and McKenna take ballet together. Sharon is Amy's older sister. I instructed both of them a couple of years ago. Were the children found them?"

Booth nodded his head. "We don't want it to get around. We are trying to figure out what has happened first."

All Booth knew was that the girls were reported missing at separate times. Sharon had disappeared first and McKenna had disappeared second. The local police had launched an all out man hunt for the girls, however they hadn't been found. Then almost two months later, the bodies were found fairly close to where they had been spending most of their time. Something didn't add up about the case.

"Please do. I worry about the safety of my girls." The dance instructor told them.

"Is there a place where we can get the roster of the children, their parents, and the employees of Long Creek Park? Booth inquired.

"At the front office, however it has already closed for the day. All that is left is the barebones staff, and we don't have access to that." She answered him.

Brennan stood there, listening but not really listening. She was watching Elizabeth warming up. She heard the karate class get finished with their lesson and heard Parker running up behind her. Parker tossed his book bag on the ground and he jumped into Booth's arms.

"Daddy, what are you doing here?" He squealed.

"Well Bub, Bones and I are here working," Parker's face fell a bit, "But we are done now and we are going to go out for dinner."

Parker held his arms out to Brennan and Booth passed him over. "Bones, did you see me? Do you think I will ever be a black belt like you and Dad?" Parker asked yawning, the karate class had worn him out.

"I really do Bub." Brennan answered him. Brennan threw one last look at her daughter as she walked out with Booth.

"Don't worry Bones, we will get her back." Booth told her. It was almost as if he was reading her mind.

"How Booth?" She asked. Parker had passed out on her shoulder and was now drooling on her jacket. Booth smiled sheepishly at her.

"I'll pay to have that dry cleaned." He whispered taking his sleeping son from her and strapping him in the seat. "We will call Caroline when we get the chance tomorrow to figure out what your legal options are for laying claim to Elizabeth."

----------

Brennan woke up to the sound of Parker Booth running around her apartment and her partner and Caroline Julian speaking softly telling him to calm down.

"Daddy, do you think Bones will let me play the WII?" Parker asked impatiently.

"Sure I will Parker?" Brennan reached into the drawer and handed Parker the controller. She had bought the game system so he would have something to do when his father was working over at her place.

"Sorry Bones. I was trying to keep him quiet." Booth said apologetically. "He had a teacher's workday with it being election day. Rosa will come get him in an hour."

"Cherie, Booth called me last night and we did some digging about your little girl's case. You say she was kidnapped in Mexico and that your boyfriend made the positive ID and that a death certificate was issued, correct?" Caroline asked getting the facts straight.

"Yes. Ethan identified an infants body as Elizabeth's. The Mexican officials closed the case and gave me a death certificate." Brennan walked over to a bookshelf and pulled down a silver casing. She handed the casing to Caroline and she opened it. Booth saw the birth certificate, Brennan had signed in the mother's place and the father's signature was illegible. Elizabeth Eva Brennan - Born May 1, 2004. Then there was a certificate of death, dated November 1, 2004.

Brennan poured each one of them a cup of coffee and then handed Parker his glass of juice. "Where do I stand Caroline?"

"Well, first we have to exhume the body that was buried in place of Elizabeth's and confirm it is indeed another woman's child. Then we have to petition the court based on evidence that this kidnapping crossed international lines to have the case shuttled to the FBI, and then get court ordered DNA testing done on the child." Caroline explained. "After that we will petition for custody, and you should have your child back in no time. Piece of cake."

"I have already started on the exhumation of the grave with the Mexican officials stating it was urgent for this case." Booth explained. "The remains should be at the Jeffersonian this afternoon."

"How did you get it started so quickly?" Brennan asked him, grateful that Booth took care of that for her.

"I know a guy who owes me a favor down there." He answered. "Oh, I also brought you your favorite breakfast." He held up to bag, offering Brennan her cranberry muffin. She smiled taking it from him.

"Thanks Booth. I'm going to go take a shower so we can get started on our day."

"You would walk through fire for her, wouldn't you Booth?" Caroline questioned him, watching him gaze at his partner as she walked away.

"I would, or die trying." He answered earnestly.

Caroline smiled at him grabbing her coat putting it on quickly. "Friends my ass." She muttered underneath her breath. Booth caught what she said and chose to ignore the comment. "You may have to be there for her when the DNA analysis comes back Booth. There might always be a chance that this isn't her little girl. The judge may not even allow this."

"Oh, he will. Just get Judge Winterborne. I served with his son in the army and brought his body back home to him. Just tell him the Seeley really needs him to go with him on this one. He will understand." Booth said. He knew when all was said and done, he would have used up all the favors that he ever collected, but it would all be worth it when Elizabeth was finally home.

* * *

AN: You know the drill: read and review. The more reviews I get for the story, the more I write for the story - so other stories get put on the back burner based on demand of story. 

Oh - I know nothing about the law, so I may be quite wrong when it comes to that part. Also I don't know where this is leading, I kinda know but not really. Do we want a custody battle, do we want the adoptive parents tied in with the crimes that are going on in the story? You tell me! Thanks for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

Booth stood behind Bones rubbing her shoulders as she waited for Zach to place the tissue markers on the infant skeleton that was shipped from Mexico yesterday thanks to Booth's phone call to his friend.

"What if I'm wrong Booth? What if this is in fact Elizabeth?" She whispered quietly. Booth had withheld the fact that they were working on what could be Brennan's child. It would have caused bias, and he didn't want that to happen.

"If you are wrong then we will bury her here close to her family, to her mother." He replied still rubbing her shoulders. "Why don't we go get something to eat and let them do their work." He suggested mostly for himself. He didn't want to think of the baby on the slab being his partner's child.

She nodded knowing he was right. "Thank you for being here with me." She told him honestly as he led her out of the lab.

"There is no where else I would rather be." He replied helping her with her coat.

-----------

After lunch at the diner, Booth decided that it would be a good idea to take Brennan to the park to spend some time with Parker. He pulled up to Long Creek Park and quickly parked when he spotted Parker. The chill of the morning had left and the sun broke through the clouds warming up the day. Brennan smiled when she saw Parker running toward them.

"Daddy! Tempe!" He screeched trying to catch his breath. Booth felt his little boy's arms wrap around his legs.

"Parker did you tell Rosa where you were running off to before leave? Booth asked him. Booth had taken the time to go over safety with Parker's soccer team to let them know what they can do to stay safe.

"Yes he did Mr. Booth." Rosa said catching up a couple of seconds later. Booth smiled thanking her for watching him on short notice. He took his son's hand and they made their way toward the swings.

Suddenly Parker stopped. "Daddy you have to hold Tempe's hand too." He demanded. Booth shrugged his shoulders, holding his hand out to his partner. She looked down at the small boy and not wanting to deny him anything, she took her partner's larger hand into her smaller one, interlocking their fingers together.

For some reason unbeknownst to him, Booth brought her hand to his lips gently placing a kiss. Her hand felt soft and smooth. He could smell the faint smell of her perfume. Booth searched her features for a reaction and he was rewarded by a smile that he hadn't seen in days.

Booth placed Parker on the swing and began to push him. Brennan looked on longing for the day where there would be play dates with her partner and his son. Brennan heard children giggling, enjoying the warm front that had come through warming the DC area on their day off from school. The sun shown brightly, almost too bright. Brennan raised her hand to shield her eyes from the sun's offending rays, and that is when she saw it, Grass is Greener Fertilizer/Extermination Services.

"Booth there is a fertilizer service here." Brennan pointed out the truck to him.

"Bones, keep pushing him. I am going to figure out what is going on here." Booth said moving out of the way so she could take over.

Booth walked away watching tossing a final glance over his shoulder. "Booth be careful." Brennan called to him.

Booth canvassed the area looking for anyone wearing a uniform identifying themselves as part of the fertilizer/exterminator service. He didn't see anyone, so he walked up to the office to get the rooster and to find out who worked there, mentally noting the license plate number.

"Here you go Agent Booth. I just checked with the supervisor and we aren't scheduled to have any extermination services today." The desk attendant told her as she handed him the file.

"Thank you." He flashed her a smile as he walked back out of the building. He looked around for the van again, discovering that it was no longer parked in the field by the grass. He called the appropriate channels to get what he needed for a warrant for the Grass is Greener Fertilizer/Extermination Services to get the chemical breakdown for Hodgins.

He walked back over to where Brennan was still pushing Parker. "Higher Tempe, higher!"

"Park if I push you any higher, you might fall off." She told him, half jokingly, half serious. Brennan saw Booth come closer. "The fertilizer van left about three minutes after you went into the building. I was going to confront him to keep him here, but I didn't want to leave Parker and Rosa by themselves out here."

"Yeah, thanks Bones." He told her. He walked over to Rosa explaining the situation to her, wanting her to take Parker home. Booth had a sinking feeling that he was going to be called to the park again.

----------

Angela heard the sounds of the partner's fighting when they came walking up to the platform. "Booth why can't we just go over to the fertilizer place and ask for their formula?"

"Because it would be a waste of time. You know they won't give it to us anyway because of competition and junk like that." Booth explained.

Angela sat sketching the picture of the child adding the right amount of shading. The sadness overwhelmed her. Hodgins came up behind her. "What are you thinking about?"

"They were children Jack. Innocent. Their entire lives were in front of them. What kind of sick bastard kills children?" Angela whispered. She was completely disgusted by that fact. She threw the sketch that she was working on for one of the exhibits.

Booth put his arm around Brennan's waist, pulling her closer. "Let's go find out the inevitable."

She nodded. They walked into Cam's office. "What do you have for us Cam?" He asked straight.

"The DNA does not match the sample of DNA that was given to us." Cam answered him.

Brennan smiled at him and walked back out into the lab. Brennan walked over to the child laying on the cold slab. "There is another mother out there who has no clue what happened to their child." She whispered to no one. "Angela can you input the skull information into the computer?" She asked her friend as she walked up.

"Yeah. But God, sometimes I hate my job." Angela told her.

"I know Ange." Brennan whispered to her.

Booth jogged up to Brennan. "Bones, we have to get going. We have the warrant for the fertilizer company. Let's go." He put his hand on the small of her back leading her out of the lab. "Bones, are you going to be okay?"

"Right now Booth we have a case about two murdered little girls. Those parents deserve to know what happened to their children." Bones answered decisively. It was at that moment that Booth knew that he couldn't live without her.

----------

Booth called Caroline on the way to the fertilizer plant to let him know that the child that Brennan thought was hers was in fact not. The manager was obviously not happy about having to give out the formula. It was time for them to finally get a break in their case and for Brennan to finally have Elizabeth back home with her.

* * *

AN: Here is the next chapter. Sorry it took a little bit to get out. I had to figure out where it was going first and add more to the case because it is essential to the story line. It was a filler chapter, but please still review. Thanks for reading.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

Brennan and Booth sat at the dinner table listening to Parker list of the days events, chattering on about how he beat Leo in a sparring match. Booth had almost decided not to let Parker any where near Long Creek Park, but wanted his son to live life as normally as possible. So Booth decided to have the FBI stake out the place during the hours of the dance classes, which just happened to be at the same time of Parker's karate class.

"Dad are you going to coach the soccer practice on Saturday?" Parker piped up as he was "helping" with the dishes.

"Yeah Bub. I should have some time free that day." Booth had to get the assistant coach to take over for a little bit since the case was so time consuming. Parker understood, but it still hurt him when he saw his son's face fall.

Brennan looked up. "I should be there too Parker. What kind of snacks should I pick up for your team?"

"Juice boxes and Little Debbie snacks." Parker squealed.

Booth said a thank you to her over his son's shoulder as he was wiping the remains of dinner off of Parker's face. Booth scrubbed the spaghetti sauce as hard as he could, and then decided it would be easier to dye his son the color of the sauce.

"Time for a bath Park." Booth announced as Parker took off down the hall to grab his submarine. He turned to Brennan, "Leave the dishes, I'll take care of them in a minute."

Booth got Parker settled in for bath time, cracking the door open so he could hear his son singing the Spongebob theme as loud as he could. He knew with his son that if silence was around then something was wrong. He turned back into the kitchen to find Bones standing over the sink scrubbing the spaghetti pot. "You never listen to me do you?" He whispered.

"I just needed to keep moving. I keep checking my cell phone to find out if Hodgins made a connection with the fertilizer. I keep waiting for Caroline to call with news about what the judge says about the DNA analysis. I just don't know what to do." Brennan admitted.

"You lean on me." He whispered. He encased her in a hug. "It's going to be okay Bones. We found your daughter it is only a matter of time that we get her back."

"Booth do you think I will be a good mother?" She asked bluntly.

Booth broke the embrace and looked directly into her eyes. He was lost in the sea of emotion that her eyes held. "I think that you are a good mother. Believe it or not Temperance." He whispered. He listened to the Parker splashing around in the tub knowing this time he wouldn't be interrupted.

"How do you know?" She questioned.

"I know because there isn't anything you wouldn't do for Elizabeth, even if it meant giving up your own life. I know that you sing crazy songs about bones with my son, and you make his smile when he is missing his own mother. I know that you are going to go to the store early on Saturday morning and spend ridiculous amounts of money on snacks for kids you haven't even met because I won't have time. You are a good person, and that alone will make you a good mother. It's why I love you." His eyes searched hers. Booth took Brennan by the shoulders, his fingers tracing along her jaw line. He leaned in, and surprisingly so did she.

He wasn't surprised by the softness of her kiss, or by what scent she wore. He was in awe of the tenderness, the unspoken emotions that were held in that kiss.

"Booth, I don't know what to say." She admitted. Here she was a world renown writer speechless.

"Don't say anything. Just feel." He turned his ear in and found that Parker had stopped making noise. That was not a good sign, he was up to something. "Stay while I go check on Parker." He left his partner standing in the kitchen and he made his way down the hall. That went better than what he thought.

Brennan stood there, dumbstruck for a second, not realizing everything that was going on. She finally got her feet moving and went to check on Booth in the bathroom with Parker. She smiled when she saw what was happening, Parker had managed to get water everywhere and had tried cleaning it up with toilet paper.

"Parker, really next time call me. We will use a towel to clean it up." Booth explained has he was picking up the next clomp of paper off the ground throwing it in the trash. "How did you get the water everywhere?"

"Well, there was a huge sea battle, and I had to make waves." Parker explained logically. Brennan laughed as she heard the explanation. Just then, a wad of toilet paper fell from the ceiling, hitting Brennan in the head.

"Now, how did that get up there?" Booth asked him, waiting to hear the explanation for that one.

----------

Brennan finally got the call she was waiting for at 8:00 at night. Jack had worked relentlessly getting the formula broken down into the right parts. It was too late then to get started on that so they decided to get on that first thing in the morning. Booth got the call from Caroline stating that it would be a go for the DNA testing on Elizabeth Carmichael to see if she was a match for Brennan.

When Booth told Brennan that it was a go for the DNA testing, a smile graced her face that he swore he had never seen before. She wrapped her arms around him. Booth returned the embrace, swinging her around in a circle. Something was finally going right in Brennan's life.

----------

Brennan woke up several hours later, wrapped up in Booth's arms. Skin was on skin. A realization dawned on her. They had made love. She rolled over so she could prop herself up to look at him. He was so peaceful when he slept, when he wasn't having nightmares. Brennan knew that Booth felt deeply sorry for the things he had to do for his country, but didn't realize the extent of his own personal penance that he carried around. His nightmare was so vivid, so real to him that she had to wake him and he just kept whispering that he was sorry, until he feel back asleep.

"If you keep staring at me, you are going to burn a hole through my skin." He murmured, pulling her close to him. "What are you thinking about?" He asked her dropping a kiss on her head, his hands playing with her dark tresses.

"I was thinking about how much my life has changed with you in it. Seeley I can't say that I love you right now . . . but I can say that I can't imagine you not in my life. I need you." She told him honestly.

"That's all I need for now. I can wait as long as it takes. Just as long as you don't mind hearing it." He answered.

"Nope not at all."

"What time is it?" Booth asked, eyes still shut.

"Around four in the morning."

"Bones, we still have two hours to sleep before we have to get up. Just lay with me okay." He requested. She positioned herself on his chest, him wrapping an arm around her waist, trying to pull her closer. She listened to the strong beat of his heart, it the sound lulled her back into a dreamed filled sleep where Booth, Brennan, Parker, and Elizabeth were all playing at the park together.

------------

Brennan woke up the next morning hearing Booth in the shower and Parker padding around in the kitchen presumably trying to make himself breakfast. Booth had been a big believer in letting his child attempt to do things so he could learn from doing. Brennan believed it was a very practical approach to parenting. She tossed on one of Booth's button down shirts and made her way to the kitchen.

"Hi Tempe." Parker said.

"Good morning Parker." She responded reaching into the breadbox for the bread. "What would you like for breakfast?"

"Coco Comets." Parker replied. She pulled out the box for him and set it on the table. She watched as he carefully poured out, looking at what he was doing this time. He only poured just a little too much this time.

Booth came out of the shower watching the scene. He thought his Bones was adorable in his shirt. He ran his towel through his hair as he listened to Parker's onslaught of questions.

"Are you and Daddy together like he and Tessa were?" Parker enquired as she poured his milk.

"I guess so." She told him. She didn't want to presume. "But I do like your Daddy very much."

"Do you like me too?" Parker kept on, shoving a spoon full of cereal in his mouth.

Brennan saw Booth out of the corner of her eye, "I think I like you more than your Daddy." She told him giving Parker a kiss on his head.

"I heard that Bones." Booth proclaimed stalking into the kitchen. He grabbed her by the waist and she giggled. Actually giggled.

"Put me down Booth!" She demanded.

He gave her a quick kiss and did as he was told. She grabbed her piece of toast and made her way into the shower.

-------------

Brennan and Booth pulled up to the Carmichael's house with a warrant on hand to deliver news that Elizabeth's DNA would be needed ASAP. Pulling up to the drive, Booth saw the exterminator/fertilizer truck in the driveway.

"Bones, stay in the car." Booth demanded.

"I knew it! We sleep together and our working relationship changes." She said exasperatedly. "I'm going with you. Look there could be a potential killer in there, and my daughter lives there!"

Booth saw her point and knew that there was going to be no stopping her. "Take my backup gun. Don't use it unless it is absolutely necessary."

They cautiously stepped onto the porch and knocked. Booth heard the sound of the TV and the laughter of a woman insider. "FBI we have some questions regarding some kidnapping in the area."

The sound of a gunshot resounded in the air. Booth cursed. "Bones, back to the vehicle, take cover." He yelled. They ran for cover.

They made it just before another hail storm of bullets came ringing out of the house. Booth didn't want to fire back because there could be a child in there. He looked at his partner.

"Bones, you've been shot." He stated, roaring into the radio for backup and a bus.

* * *

**AN: Cliffy, I'm evil. Is Elizabeth in the house? How is this going to play out? Read and Review.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:

Booth checked Brennan over thankfully the bullet had just grazed her side, it was a deep cut though, and would require stitches. They took cover behind the large SUV that the FBI provided for Booth.

Booth kept his eye out, occasionally taking a shot when he had the opportunity. From what he could tell, the gunman was shooting out of the bay window area that was in the kitchen.

"Booth, what kind of madman is my daughter living with!" Brennan asked as another hailstorm of bullets came flying at them. Booth could tell the man was shooting with an automatic. He reached around and grabbed the Kevlar vest out of his trunk. He could only get a hold of one safely. He handed it to her.

"No Booth, you wear it." She told him, applying pressure to her side.

"Nope, not going to happen. You are going to wear it, you have already been hit. I'm a better shot then you, and I'm not injured, so I will be able to move better than you. If you are insisting on staying here, then you have to put on the vest." He argued with her. He won, and she reluctantly put on the vest.

Booth popped back over the side of the vehicle and let out two shots at the perpetrator. "Damn that was close."

He looked around. People were coming out of their houses know, and he was screaming for them to get back inside. He sure as hell didn't want anyone to get hurt. He only prayed that Brennan would have her happy ending.

Backup came and got in formation waiting to figure out what they needed to do next. Booth heard the door open up, and at first he thought that it was the perpetrator giving himself up. Booth and Brennan looked up. A woman stepped out. Tears were flowing down her face.

"Please stop shooting!" She yelled from her spot on the porch.

"Ma'am, please come to safety." Booth yelled to her. He was hoping that he could get one hostage out of the way, and then have SWAT storm the house if need be. They could get the necessary information from the lady to find out where Elizabeth was.

"I can't. My daughter is upstairs asleep. My boyfriend will kill her if I don't comply." She walked back inside, leaving the door open behind her.

"Booth, Elizabeth is in there!" Brennan stood up.

"Damn it Bones, stay down. He is still armed and dangerous, and if you can't tell, obviously a little unstable. Now we know that Elizabeth is upstairs, we can try to take the bastard down." Booth forced her to the ground and argued with her.

He grabbed the bullhorn from one of the officers. "This is the FBI come out with your hands up." He said into the device.

"You know that isn't going to happen." Brennan hissed at him. He could tell that she was becoming more and more impatient.

He was rewarded by another round of bullets coming from the window. He dove for cover. "You know," he said looking at Bones. "Just once . . . once, I would like these assholes to make my job just a little bit easier. Why don't they ever listen?" He mumbled. Booth looked at the red stain that was growing on Brennan's shirt. "You should let the paramedic's take you to the hospital to get that taken care of."

"Like hell am I leaving you and Elizabeth here with some crazy guy. I think I am going to veto that idea."

Booth shook his head. His partner could be so stubborn at times.

---------

They sat behind the SUV for hours, dodging bullets, both literally and figuratively.

"Booth maybe I just wasn't meant for the conventional family. Maybe this is a sign saying I wasn't meant to have my own children." She whispered. All of the control was taken from her, and she hated that feeling.

"Bones, look at me." He whispered. When she didn't he raised her chin, making her eyes met his. "Look I will admit to you that you haven't had the easiest of times, but you do deserve everything that you want. If I can make sure you get it, then I will try my best to give it to you. We will get your daughter back. I promise you that."

"What happens if you can't keep that promise?"

"I will try my best to make sure you get everything you want." He reached down and squeezed her hand, and covered her as the gunman decided he was getting bored and sent another stream of bullets their way.

-----------

Booth welcomed the sound of sirens when he realized that he would be running out of ammunition soon. There was no way he was prepared to face a crazy person. Well, he was never ready to face a crazy person, but today he thought he would just be questioning people about the disappearance of the girls and serving papers for a DNA test, not be in a full on shoot up that didn't seem to have an end in sight.

Backup arrived with a SWAT team waiting instructions on whether to enter the house or not. The head of hostage negotiations came to try to stop the volatile situation from getting worse. He tried several times to have contact made with the gunman, but soon found out that all cell phones in the house were shut off due to non-payment and that there was no landline.

Booth picked up the bullhorn. "This is FBI. Come out with your hands up." He said into the device.

"Like that is going to work." Brennan hissed. Booth knew that his partner was become agitated with the situation. All she wanted to do was find out the truth about her daughter and she was so close to finding out the truth.

"Once, just once, I would like some asshole to make my job a little easier." Booth muttered to no one in particular.

"Yeah, but then where would the excitement be?" The hostage negotiator said.

---------

A short while later, Booth heard the door open. The gunman had been silent, guns from all around were trained on the door. He and Brennan's heart skipped a beat when they saw who had opened the door. There on the front porch stood a little girl, around three and half. She was completely oblivious to the situation in front of her.

"Elizabeth, get back into the house." The woman inside screamed. Booth watched as the woman's husband took a fist full of her hair and flung her back inside the house.

There was no clear shot, so no one took it. A split second later, the gunman open fired again, with his adopted daughter standing in the middle of the mayhem.

The shots frightened her and Elizabeth immediately started crying. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Oh God!" Brennan froze. She only saw her daughter, crying, in the middle of an urban battleground.

Booth sprung into action and tossed himself over the front hood of the SUV and ran toward the little girl. He tried to dodge the bullets that where flying by him, praying that none would hit the little girl. He grabbed her quickly, feeling a bullet graze him just as he got to her. He dove for cover on the other side of the porch. It wasn't much, but it would have to do for now.

"Shh, it's going to be okay. I've got you know." Booth said trying to sooth the little girl. He realized how cold she was, and just how small she really was. He looked into her eyes and saw that she had the same exactly blue as her mother.

"Thank you for saving me." She whispered to him.

Booth searched for his partner in the chaos. She had unfrozen a split second after Booth had made his move. The gunman had paused for a second, giving Brennan enough time to squeeze the trigger, putting a bullet through his shoulder. The gunman wailed in pain dropping the rifle. At that moment, SWAT ran into the house to subdue to man.

Booth held the little girl. Brennan ran up to them and wrapped her arms around them.

"Elizabeth, this is my partner Temperance. We are going to take good care of you now okay." Booth told her. Elizabeth nodded her head, reaching out to held by Brennan. Booth transferred Elizabeth over into Brennan's waiting arms, and they made their way over to the paramedics to get checked out. Booth knew that they were closer than ever to Elizabeth coming home with them.

* * *

**AN: Sorry it took me a little bit to get out. I was working on Means, Motive, and Opportunity and then Yours Forever, Love Seeley, and I acutally had half of this one written when it got earsed so I had to rewrite it, but here you go. I hope you like it. We are steps closer to getting Elizabeth home. Also, don't worry I will explain how they adoptive parents fit in with the case.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve:

Brennan reluctantly handed Elizabeth over to Booth so she could get stitched up, her bullet graze required more medical attention than what she had let Booth in on. She watched her partner and her child interact.

"Thank you for saving me." She told him again. Those were the only words she could seem to utter for the time. Booth looked at the little girl. Her voice was soft, and almost angelic. Her eyes were what Booth called the Brennan blues. Elizabeth wrapper her small arms around his neck getting comfortable in her protector's arms.

"I'm Seeley Booth." He told her making the long needed introduction.

"I'm Elizabeth Carmichael. I'm three almost four." She announced proudly to him. He chuckled knowing that she was proud in becoming a big girl. Brennan sighed, realizing how much she missed of her life.

"I have a son, he is almost six. He'll be six next Saturday." He told her about Parker. Brennan noted that his eyes lit up at the mention of his son.

"I'll be four on May first." She told him. Booth studied the small girl in his arms, and noticed she was making the same face that Brennan did when she was thinking. "Do you think that my mom will be okay?"

Booth knew that the woman wasn't alright. SWAT had stormed the house after Brennan had clipped the man in the shoulder. They had found that the man had shot her in the kitchen. The bastard was now in FBI custody. Booth contemplated on what to say, and before he could answer, Brennan's voiced filled the room.

"Elizabeth your mom is in heaven now." Brennan told her. Brennan didn't believe in heaven but it was the best way for a three year old to understand the concept of death. She had read that in a book shortly after her partnership with Booth had begun.

"She won't be lonely will she?" Elizabeth questioned.

"No my mom is there too and they will keep each other company." Brennan stood up from the stretcher, careful not to rip the fresh stitches, and placed her hand on Elizabeth's back. Booth instinctively rocked the small child in his arms as Elizabeth let the news set in that her life as she knew it was going to change forever.

----------

Caroline Julian thundered down the hall with the Department of Child and Family Services. She didn't like the lady, but then again there wasn't many people that she truly enjoyed being around. She was getting aggravated explaining to the lady that young Elizabeth should be placed in FBI custody, but she wouldn't hear any of it.

"Elizabeth Carmichael is the subject of an active kidnapping case. She needs to have a DNA test done so we can give the parents some peace regarding this matter. Her mother has been looking for her for nearly three years." Caroline tried explaining to her again.

"It doesn't matter how many times you tell you this, but yet again Ms. Julian, the rules are clear. Elizabeth is now a ward of the case. Elizabeth is to go into custody of DCFS now that the woman who was considered her mother is dead. We will set up supervised visitation with the potential mother, but that is all I can do. I will need to run a background check on her as well."

Caroline shuffled around some papers. "Here is Dr. Brennan's background check, here is the court order for the DNA test. The FBI will provide the supervision considering the circumstances. Dr. Brennan will pick up the minor at eight o'clock on Saturday and will have her back at eight o'clock PM." Caroline sighed and paused at the door. To no one in particular she muttered, "Now let's go disrupt that young life again."

They opened the door and stepped in. Brennan looked up and knew what was going to happen. She had seen it happen many times in their cases and it had happened to her many times. She didn't want it to happen for her daughter as well, but knew she was going to have to be strong. She wrapped her arms tightly around Elizabeth. Elizabeth looked around. She was confused as to what was going on. All she knew was that she was safe and that she wanted to stay with Booth and Brennan.

Booth put her hand on her shoulder. "Temperance, it is going to be alright." He told her softly. He knew that pain that she was going through all so well. He reached down, scooping up Elizabeth off Brennan's lap. "Elizabeth, Tempe and I will come pick you up on Saturday at eight in the morning."

"Please don't make me go with them." She pleaded with them.

Brennan blinked away her tears. "Honey, Booth and I don't want to let you go, but it's the rules. We will see you soon." She leaned in and gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek.

The DCFS worker came forward and took Elizabeth's small hand in hers. She led Elizabeth toward the door when she let go of her hand and ran back over to where they stood.

"Tempe I will see you on Saturday. You and Seeley are going to make chocolate chip pancakes right?" She asked uncertainly.

Brennan stooped down to eye level, she looked into her daughter's eyes which were as blue as hers. "I promise that Booth and I will be there."

"Pinky promise?" Elizabeth asked. Her voice started to crack, her emotions were breaking through her brave façade.

"I don't know what that means." Brennan looked at her partner.

Booth dropped to his knee. He stuck out his pinky and Elizabeth latched her small pinky around his. "Pinky promise." He affirmed. He gave her his charm smile and ruffled her curly dark brown hair. "We will see you in a couple of days."

The DCFS worker put her hand on Elizabeth's shoulder and led her away. In the distance, Booth and Brennan heard Elizabeth finally break down, her sobs breaking both of their hearts.

----------

Brennan looked at Booth, standing in the same place she had been for the last couple of minutes. She finally had her daughter back, only to have her taken away again. She waited as the technician drew her blood to take the DNA sample. Due to the lab backup, it was going to take several weeks to get the results. The judge had already said that the Jeffersonian and FBI labs had to keep out of it due to what could be considered conflict on interest.

Booth knew there was something going on in her mind. It worried him. She hadn't said anything to him since he had let DCFS walk out of the room with Elizabeth. The technician stuck a Band-Aid on her arm and smiled.

"Bones, are you okay?" Booth asked softly when they were walking out of the hospital to the SUV.

"I swore that I would never have children. I didn't want them to end up abandoned, in the system like me. And now my daughter is going to sleep in an unfamiliar bed, probably in a group home." Her voice was raw. She stared up into the sky. It was dark, and it was only four in the afternoon. Rain would be falling soon. "You just gave her to DCFS! I would have just taken her home! I could have her with me!"

Booth had waited for the onslaught. He knew she needed to blame someone and he was the one who was so damn noble to believe in the law and doing everything legally. He caught her fist as it connected with his chest and wrapped her up in a hug. "Shh. Bones. It is going to be okay. It is only temporary. I promise you that she will be back with you soon. Let me take you back home now."

The sound of thunder rolled in the distance. "I'm not going anywhere with you." She took off in a run out of the parking lot and across the road. He stood there for a second wondering what had just happened. They had gone from making love twelve hours previously to fighting in the middle of a parking lot. He wanted to take off after her, but he knew that she would find him when she was ready. When she was being more rational, they would have a talk.

* * *

**AN: Sorry it took a while to post it. Holiday season and all. I have been trying to find my muse. Also, feeling a little angsty. Don't know why. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm finding it a little difficult to keep Brennan in character and still be a mother. Please let me know what you think. I hope you guys had a happy holiday.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen:

Booth was at home, watching Parker play in the living room. "Dad, where's Bones?" Parker asked, noticing that she wasn't there. Brennan and spent more and more time with them, and Parker just naturally assumed that they were a couple now.

"I don't know Bub." Booth answered, honestly worried about his partner.

"Why don't you go find her?" He wanted to know. Parker was astute for his age. He knew something was going on. "Are you and her breaking up?"

"Why would you think that?" Booth walked into the living room after cleaning the kitchen.

"Well every time Mommy gets a new boyfriend, they stay over a little bit, they get in a fight, and then I never see him again. Are you and Bones like that?" Parker looked at his dad right in the eyes. Booth silently cursed Rebecca for causing their son to have to witness so many things.

"Come here Parker." Booth motioned for his son to come sit on his lap. Parker walked over to him and held his arms up to him. "No matter what happens with me and Bones, Bones will always be there for you. She isn't going to disappear. Bones and I will always figure out a way to work things out. That is what adults to in adult relationships." He explained to his son.

"I still think you should find her." Parker snuggled into his father's arms.

"I think you're right. Go get your shoes on Bub." He ruffled his son's hair, pulling on his shoes the Booth men left to go find their Bones.

---------

"Dad, I think Bones works way to much." Parker whispered only as he could as they walked up to the platform.

Booth took out his ID and disabled the alarm to let them up on the platform. He glanced around and saw his partner standing over an examination table. Her shoulders were hunched over in defeat. "Parker, go to Bones office and find your crayons and coloring paper. I want you to draw her a pretty picture."

"Kay Daddy." Parker walked carefully around the lab to his dad's partner's office.

He walked up behind her. "Bones . . ." He started. He didn't know what to say to her, all the he knew was that he didn't want to fight with her. He glanced over at the remains on the table, a small skeleton, an infant.

He rubbed her shoulders, trying to provide the comfort that he thought she would need. "Thanks Booth." She sniffled. She fell into his arms. "I'm sorry about what happened at the hospital. I shouldn't have blown up on you."

"I have taken a lot worse, let's not make it a habit though. Bones, you need to trust me. I promise you we will get Elizabeth back. We know where she is, it is just a matter of time now." He reassured her. "Now what are you doing here?"

"I came to see this child off. This is the baby I believed was Elizabeth for all these years Booth." She explained to him. "I'm going to pay for her funeral, she deserves better. Will you be there with me?"

"Of course Bones. You didn't even have to ask." He kissed her forehead.

She looked into her eyes, and she knew then, that he would always be there for her. The clasped hands and walked to her office to find Parker, asleep on the couch of her office.

Booth easily picked up his son and headed with them out the lab.

---------

Brennan watched as Booth put Parker to bed. He quietly crept out of the room, not wanting Parker to wake up and to start the whole hour long process of bed time. He met her at the doorway.

He took her hand and guided her into the kitchen. They didn't say anything to each other, just watched every movement that one another made. "Coffee or tea?"

"Tea." She answered him. "Booth, will you stop moving for a second?" He stopped and looked at her. "I'm sorry. I lost it after they took Elizabeth back. I took off running and didn't know where I was running, and I went to the one place that I always felt safe, the place where I could forget things."

He nodded. He knew his partner. He also knew that the stunt at the hospital was her trying to push him away, much like the way she tried to push away Sully. "Bones, I'm not going anywhere. You and Elizabeth are safe with me." He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. She buried her head in his t-shirt. She knew he wasn't going to leave her. "I promise you that I will never leave you, you got it?" He gazed into her eyes, he tenderly brought his lips down to hers.

The sound of the kettle going off on the stove, caused the two of them to break away. "Lemon or honey?" He asked her as they pulled away.

"Lemon." She smiled as he busied himself in the kitchen, making her feel like home. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. She let out a soft sigh. "Thank you Booth."

"For what?" He grabbed two mugs out of the cabinet.

"For being you." She walked over to him and hugged him again. She could get enough of being in his arms.

----------

She woke up the next morning to the sound of Parker Booth running through the apartment. She couldn't wait until Elizabeth was finally back home and the two would be running through the apartment together. She hoped they would get along.

The door opened. She was gratefully that she had pulled on a shirt while going to the bathroom earlier this morning. Parker climbed up on to the bed. She kept her eyes shut, waiting for the little boy's next move.

"Bones," He whispered fairly loudly, scrambling across the bed.

When she didn't open her eyes immediately, she felt his little fleshy finger poke into her shoulder, right one the acromion, she thought. "Bones," She heard him hiss again.

She opened her eyes, and looked at the little boy. She shifted slightly in the bed, moving so she was propped up against his headboard. "Parks, is something bothering you?" She wasn't as good as Booth in reading body language, but something was definitely bothering the little boy.

"I had a nightmare." He whispered curling up next to her. Brennan wondered where Booth was. The shower wasn't running, and there were no other sounds in the apartment. She looked over at the clock, it was only six in the morning. She stroked his hair.

"What was it about Honey?" She inquired.

"You left us. I woke up and you weren't here, Daddy was sad." Parker told her. Brennan realized in that second that her actions were affecting another little person that she had come to care for immensely.

She pulled him on to her lap. "Parker you are so very important to me." She reassured the young boy. "I know that you are adjusting to everything that is going on, with your Mom being gone with Brent, and your Dad and me working all the time. You have to know that you are one of the most important people in my life, and even if you dad and I don't work out, and that is a very big if, I hope that you will still let me be important." She explained to him.

"Do you promise?" Parker whispered, wrapping his arms around her.

"I promise. I will not disappear on you." She promised him. Booth heard the promise and knew that he was going to hold on to her. He wasn't going to let her go.

He walked into the room, sweaty from running. "Hmm, what is it that I see?" He looked at the bed. "I see a little Booth boy in my bed." He jumped onto the bed and started tickling his son, lightening the mood. Parker let out a squeal and hugged his father.

"Daddy. . ." Parker paused for a moment, "I love you and Bones."

Brennan placed her hand on Parker's back. "I love you too Parks. I love you too Seeley." She told both of them.

Booth looked over at his partner and leaned over his son, and kissed her soundly on the lips. "I'm not going anywhere either." She promised both of them.

* * *

**AN: WRITERS BLOCK! It took me a little bit to get this out. Call it writers block. Do any of you have any ideas on where I should go with this - I'm up to suggestions. As always please read and review. I felt like a little bit of of fluff in this chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen:

Brennan was up at five in the morning, unable to sleep at the prospect of having Elizabeth with her all day. She paced around the apartment, cleaning up, gazing out the window at the nation's capitol. It was so long ago that she had spent time with her daughter that she didn't know what to do anymore.

_"Temperance . . ." Ethan's voice filtered in through the room. It was laden with sleep._

_"Ethan did I wake you?" She asked, gazing out the window._

_"You were never a quiet person." He answered her. "Come back to bed."_

_"I can't go back to bed. I fall asleep and I dream that I am out of this nightmare, that Elizabeth is still here with us. That at any moment we are going to see her start crawling. All those moments are gone!"_

_Ethan sighed. "I don't think we can do this anymore."_

_Brennan turned to him. "What are you talking about?"_

_"We stayed together for Elizabeth. Now she isn't here anymore. We shouldn't pretend anymore."_

_Brennan nodded her head. She knew logically that they were only together because he got her pregnant. "I'll pack my things and leave." She walked into the bedroom she once shared with him and packed what little belongings she had. She picked up Elizabeth's rattle and bunny and walked out the door, leaving the only home that felt like home since she was fifteen._

Booth watched her, not wanting to break her out of the reverie she was in pacing around his apartment. He lived in a confirmed bachelor pad until his son came roaring into his life. Everything had changed, and it was the same change that happened in him, he saw in his partner. His bachelor pad had morphed into a home suitable for little hands and little minds. Plugs now had socket covers, rugs were now vacuumed everyday . . . among everything else.

He continued to watch her stop and pick up a picture of Parker on his first birthday. He was strapped in a high chair and had fallen asleep with frosting on his face. "That was exactly five years ago." He whispered, walking up behind her, wrapping his arms around her. "Come back to bed Bones. The excitement of the day is going to start in a couple of hours."

She smiled. "Parker was so excited yesterday." They had taken him out after dragging Brennan away from a tantalizing talk at the university. Parker had fallen asleep at the presentation, which she had expected.

"Bones are you okay?" He knew she wasn't sleeping well.

"What if I don't remember how to be a mother?" She spoke so quietly, that he almost missed it.

He looked at her, studying her body language. "I'll let you in on a secret." He winked at her. "I don't know how to be a father."

"Booth that is completely absurd! Even Rebecca agreed that you were a phenomenal father." She was shocked by his statement.

"I know that I am a good father. Logically I would like to think so. But Bones there are days where I feel like I am just making it up as I go along. I don't always have the answer to everything and sometimes the apartment needs to be cleaned, but I love my son, and that is all you really need." He explained to her.

She smiled. Booth opened his son's bedroom door, listening for the soft snores by the six year old. "He is the best thing I ever did." The honesty in his voice filled her with awe.

She watched him watch his son, knowing that eventually it would be her looking in on her daughter one day.

---------

As Booth predicted the morning started, however it was sooner than what he had predicted.

"Daddy can we go pick up Elizabeth?! What time is my party at today? Is mommy going to call?" The excitement in his voice was evident at 6 in the morning.

Booth opened his eyes, peering into identical eyes. "There's my birthday boy." He helped his son on to the bed. Brennan was now awake as well.

"Happy birthday Honey." She kissed him on the cheek. She reached under the bed and found a package. "This is from all of us at the Jeffersonian. We thought you would like it."

"Daddy, can I open it?" Parker was excited.

"Sure Buddy. What do you say to Bones?" Booth was teaching his son manners.

"Thank you Bones." He ripped the package open and pulled out a small blue lab coat with Parker's name embroidered on it, underneath his name read scientist in training. "Cool, I can wear this for my party today!"

Booth groaned. His son was going to be a squint. Booth flopped back down in his bed for a vain attempt on getting some sleep while Brennan caught a shower and Parker bounced up and down on his bed.

-----------

Booth, Brennan, and Parker pulled up to the little white house in a small suburb of DC. Brennan eyed the surroundings. "It looks nice." She whispered to him as Booth watched Parker un-strap himself from the booster seat. He had found Parker's older seat in storage and had secured it in the SUV earlier.

They met up with the DCFS worker who was waiting for them at the residence. "Mr. and Mrs. O'Leary are expecting you two." She smiled at Parker. "And who are you?"

"Daddy says I can't talk to strangers." Parker explained, grabbing his father's hand.

"This is my son Parker. His birthday is today. Elizabeth will be attending the birthday party and we will be providing breakfast, lunch , and dinner for her." Booth gave the lady a schedule for the day's activities.

"Is there anything she is allergic to?" Brennan asked.

"Nothing in her medical history Dr. Brennan. Relax and have a good day. The test results will be in by Wednesday." They knocked on the door and was greeted by a nice looking elderly lady.

"Hi. You must be Dr. Brennan and Special Agent Booth. Elizabeth has been talking about you guys ever since we got her." She called to the little girl who came around the corner.

"Tempe, Seeley." She launched herself into Brennan's arms. "I missed you so much." Brennan was amazed at the attachment the small girl had with her in such a short time.

"We missed you too Elizabeth." She informed the little girl. "I want you to meet someone." She set Elizabeth back on the ground. Parker had become a little shy, and was hiding behind Booth's legs. "Elizabeth this is Parker, Seeley's son. Today is his birthday."

Elizabeth smiled shyly at the boy. Booth shook Mrs. O'Leary's hand and took Elizabeth's small backpack filled with the necessary things for the day and took off for pancakes at the local diner.

----------

Brennan watched as Elizabeth and Parker began to interact at the park. Parker was playing nicely with her helping her build a sandcastle. Booth and Brennan watched on, her eyes never leaving where her daughter stood.

"You know Booth I never thought I would see her again." She spoke softly, her hand intertwined with his.

"Sometimes miracles happen Bones, and that is what you got a miracle." Booth told her, watching Parker make his way to the tire swing. He was going to need a bath before his birthday party. He watched in amazement as Parker helped his new friend on to the playground toy, playing gently with her. His son seemed entranced with the little girl, they soon disappeared behind one of the massive play structures.

They stood to go to where the children were playing. Booth helped his partner up from the bench. "Do you think the kids are getting along okay?" Brennan asked him.

They heard Elizabeth laughing as Parker was chasing her around the sandbox and up the stairs. Booth chuckled, "I think they get along better than their parents. Lets go get them. Parker is going to need a nap and a bath soon."

Brennan nodded looking across the playground where they were playing. She called out their names. Parker and Elizabeth took off sprinting toward them. She braced herself for the onslaught of children as Elizabeth flew into her arms, and Parker into Booth's.

"Parker says he is having a party!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "At a mansion! And I can go too!"

Brennan smiled at the girl. "Yes he is. But first you guys have to go back to Parker and Booth's apartment so we can pick up the things we need." Brennan placed her on the ground, and Elizabeth held out her hand so they could hold hands. She linked their hands together. Parker grabbed Brennan's other hand and they made their way toward the SUV as Booth was left to clean up the children's toys.

"You have a wonderful looking family dear." An elderly woman was sitting on the bench letting the day pass by. She was smiling at him.

He watched Brennan strap the kids in the car. She must have a steep learning curve he thought. Parker was telling her one of his knock-knock jokes, he watched as she laughed, her brunette hues catching the sunlight.

He regarded the elderly lady and smiled back at her. "I know." He picked up Parker's dump tuck and walked to the vehicle to get ready for Parker's birthday party.

* * *

_AN: I will be out of town for the next couple of weeks in the Philippines. I will not have internet access. I leave on Tuesday and have to work tomorrow - I hope to get out another chapted before, it just depends how busy I am. I hope you enjoyed this. Please read and review. Coming up in Coming Home - Parker's birthday, Brennan/Elizabeth moments, Ethan comes back, Booth fights back for his family (at least this is what I have planned, I don't actually know what will be going on)._


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen:

Booth and Brennan carried their sleeping children up the stairs to Booth's apartment. Booth, being a skilled father, deftly put Parker down quicker then Brennan. He watched as she laid Elizabeth on her back on Booth's bed, tucking a small stuffed creature beside her.

She tiptoed out of the room, trying not to make any noise when a small voice cried out. "Mommy!" Brennan turned to see her daughter in the throes of a nightmare, calling out for the person who raised her.

"Bones, don't wake her just yet. Let her work through the nightmare. It will pass soon." Booth advised softly. Sure enough as quick as the nightmare came, it soon passed.

Brennan watched as her daughter slept and turned out of the room. Booth knew there was something wrong, but couldn't quite figure it out. He thought it would be a joyous day of sorts with the birthday of his son and the reuniting of a family, but Brennan didn't seem as happy as he thought she would be.

"Bones, talk to me." He walked slowly behind her, hoping not to startle her.

"She called out for her mother." Brennan explained. "I'm not the mother she knows."

Booth nodded his head, knowing that she was understandably upset. "I felt that feeling when Parker started calling one of Rebecca's boyfriends his other daddy." He paused, "It's just a title Bones. In our hearts we still love them, we still want to take away their pain. Elizabeth will soon figure out in time that you are her real mother and she will realize what a big heart you have. It will just take a little bit of time."

Brennan studied her partner trying to figure out if what he was saying was the truth. She searched his eyes, finding warmth and understanding. "It will just take time." She echoed his words.

----------

Brennan woke up to the sound of the pitter patter of little feet in the kitchen, she tried to move, but soon realized that two strong arms were holding her in place.

"Shhh, Elizabeth, don't be so loud. We don't want to wake up Bones and Dad." Parker tried to whisper, which didn't work out too well.

Booth shifted slightly, letting Brennan know that he was awake. They stretched, moving into a position to where they could spring into action if anything were to happen with the kids.

"Where do you think Dad hid my present?" Parker asked fairly loudly.

"I don't know." Elizabeth answered. "Parker?" She questioned.

"Yeah Elizabeth?" Parker helped her on to one of the chairs.

"Can we share Bones and your dad?" Elizabeth asked him.

Parker was a little confused. He heard the whispers of how Elizabeth was Bones' daughter, but didn't know why they didn't live together. "Huh?"

"I'm an orphan." Elizabeth said. Brennan's heart broke at the sound of those words. She knew what it was like, but not at that age. "Thomas told me last night, I have no parents. I'm an orphan."

Parker hopped off the stool and retrieved two glasses and juice boxes from the fridge. He carefully poured out the boxes. "Dad says that there a more than one type of family. I don't know what that means, but I think you can be part of my family." He handed her the juice box.

"Thanks Parker. Happy Birthday." Elizabeth smiled and drank her juice.

Booth marveled about the interaction between his son and Brennan's daughter. Brennan linked her hand with his. "You raised a great son Booth."

"Yeah," He whispered watching them interact a little more.

----------

Jack and Angela had outdone themselves for Parker's birthday party. They had offered to throw the party one afternoon and Angela had just thrown herself into the task. Booth had asked her not to make a big to-do of it, but as he maneuvered the SUV into the mansion he knew that his instructions where not followed.

All that though didn't matter when he saw his son's eyes light up at the sound of the music and the clatter of the children. Parker was already unbuckling himself before Booth put the car in the park position.

They helped the children down from vehicle walking down the path that was lined with balloons.

"Happy Birthday Parker!" A chorus of children called out. Booth watched Parker take Elizabeth by the hand and lead her into the group of children.

"Have fun." Brennan called out to the two.

"We will!" Parker called back.

Booth placed his hand on her back and led her to the group of adults, all perched at the picnic tables.

"Thank you for hosting again." Booth thanked Hodgins and Angela.

"Sure Booth, no problem." Angela sighed. "Who is the little girl that is with Parker?"

"One of his friends." Brennan replied quickly.

Booth and Brennan carried on conversations all the while keeping an eye on the two kids running around the yard which was transformed into a child's wonderland. Angela had outdone herself with the plans which included superheroes walking around instead of clowns. Brennan had guessed this had to do with Booth's clown aversion. She watched as Elizabeth hopped out of the jump castle.

Elizabeth ran over to Booth and Brennan. She held her arms up to Booth, indicating that she wanted him to pick her up. He obliged the little girl, settling her on his hip.

"Are you having fun?" He asked her. He could tell she was getting tired. The nap was wearing off on her.

"Yep," She yawned.

He carried her back to the group of adults. Brennan watched from where she was as he interacted with her. It was so natural with him, she only hoped that she would be that way as well. He approached with her, smiling at the squint squad who were sitting together enjoying the warm sun.

"Elizabeth is t-i-r-e-d." He spelled out tired.

She popped her head up from his shoulder. "I'm not tired!" She cried out, settling back into his shoulder.

Angela studied the little girl for the first time, noting her facial structure. The cheekbones were all Brennan she thought. The eye color as well. The lips though and skin tone all looked like . . . "Oh my God." Angela squealed.

Brennan turned and looked at Angela, holding up her hand to shield her eyes from the sun. "Angela . . ."

Booth quickly moved Elizabeth away from the group. They had decided not to tell Elizabeth anything until they knew for sure, until they had answer themselves. So many things were still unanswered.

"Brennan, tell me the truth." Angela demanded.

"There is a chance that Elizabeth is my daughter." She told the group.

"What?" Hodgins looked at his colleague.

She told them the story, watching Booth play with the kids. Parker was in his glory, eyeing the presents and covered with chocolate icing. Elizabeth had fallen asleep on his shoulder, and it didn't seem to mind him. She was a light child.

The group was quiet after Brennan had finished her story. She turned and looked at Cam. "I will find out the results soon, and if it turns out that she is my daughter, which I am fairly certain she is, I will need to take a little time off."

"I understand Dr. Brennan." Cam replied. "Take what you need."

"I'll still consult and come in when needed, I just think I will need to find a house, a different car, new furniture . . ." She rattled off the list.

Booth came and sat beside her, holding the sleeping Elizabeth. He wondered how much their life was going to change.

* * *

**AN: Sorry it took me a little bit to get out. I had writers block for a little bit. I hope it didn't disappoint. Please read and review.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen:

Booth walked into the Jeffersonian. He stepped onto the platform looking for Brennan. He had gotten a call saying that the results of the DNA testing where in and they could not get a hold of Brennan. "Hey Angela, have you seen Bones?" He approached to where the artist was sketching.

"She hadn't come to work today, she was taking a personal day." Angela supplied. "Her phone is turned off."

"I know." Booth replied. "I tried calling her a million times."

"It's the anniversary of the day that they buried the child she thought was Elizabeth." Angela informed him. "She always takes off this time of year."

Booth's phone rang. It was Caroline calling again. "Thanks Ange." He flipped open the phone telling Caroline he was on his way.

Booth pulled up to the cemetery where they had buried the remains of the little baby that Brennan though so long ago was her daughter. He turned to the little girl in Parker's old car seat. "Hey Sweet Pea." He shook the little girl's leg.

"Seeley where are we?" Elizabeth looked straight at him with her mother's big blue eyes.

"We are finding your Mom." Booth explained to the small girl. He didn't want to be the one to tell her that her young life as she knew it was over and she was going to start a new life. He got out of the SUV and glanced around the cemetery for his partner. He saw her sitting on a bench. He opened the back door and helped Elizabeth out of the car. She held her arms up and he picked her up.

"Seeley what if my new mom doesn't like me?" Elizabeth hung around his neck.

"You know what Baby, I have a feeling that your new Mom will love you to pieces." He answered her.

He stopped several yards from Brennan. He heard the sobs coming from her and wanted nothing more to comfort her right then and there.

"I don't like it when Tempe is sad." Elizabeth informed him.

"Neither do I." Booth answered the small child. "Why don't we cheer her up?"

He walked over to his partner and sat down on the bench next to her. She was so lost in her grief she barely register his presence next to her. "Hey there." He whispered.

"Tempe don't be sad." Elizabeth spoke up. Brennan looked up and saw her little girl sitting in Booth's lap.

Brennan looked in amazement at the little girl who was sitting on her partner's lap. "Booth, Elizabeth who long have you been here?"

"A couple of minutes." He answered her honestly. Elizabeth had shifted from Booth's lap to Brennan's lap. "Caroline called. The test results are in. She's yours." Booth said smiling. It was rare that he got to reunite families, and with her being his partner, best friend, and love of his life, it made it so much more sweeter.

Brennan wrapped her arms around her daughter. "Does she know?"

"No." Booth said. "I thought the honor should be yours to tell her."

Brennan stroked her daughter's hair. "I'm not sad anymore Elizabeth, in fact I'm very happy."

"Why?" Elizabeth asked, her eyes meeting Brennan's.

"Because you are going to come live with me and I am going to try to be your mommy." Brennan explained to her.

"Do you want me?" Elizabeth asked.

"Very much baby, very much so." Brennan laughed, holding her daughter. Brennan looked up and her eye's met her partner's. Both had unshed tears in their eyes. She reached her arms out to him and he joined the little family with their hug.

Booth watched as Brennan tucked Elizabeth in. The queen size bed that she had in her guest room had engulfed the small child. She leaned in and kissed Elizabeth on the forehead, sweeping her dark locks out of her eyes.

Brennan clicked on the nightlight in the room and made her way to her partner who was standing in the doorway. "Did I do that right?" She asked him nervously.

"Bones everything you do is correct, why would it be any different with parenting?" He asked.

"I watched you at the birthday party with them. It was so natural with you. When Elizabeth was first born, Ethan had to teach me everything. I learned how to tuck her to bed by watching you."

Booth led her to the sofa and gently guided her down to sit. "Relax. You aren't doing this alone. I will be here with you."

She leaned into him. "Thanks Booth." She smiled at him. She looked around her apartment. So many things were breakable. "This place isn't exactly childproof is it." She stated.

"Nope." Booth affirmed.

"It's not going to be big enough is it." Brennan looked around.

"It's plenty big." He replied.

"Well, I'm going to need an office and Parker is going to need his own room . . ." She trailed off. "Booth, I want you and Parker to come move in with us."

Out of all the things that Seeley Booth would have though would come out of his partner's unpredictable mouth, it wouldn't have been that. "Are you serious, I mean we just started dating Bones."

"I know, but it all just seems right, and logically we do a lot of late nights. I can't be spending the night over there all the time and Elizabeth and Parker adore each other. I can't do this alone Booth." She rattled off.

"You don't. I just want to make sure that you are doing this for all the right reasons."

"I am. Booth, you and Parker are my family just as much as Elizabeth is. It makes sense to have us all underneath the same roof."

He studied her, he wanted nothing more than to say yes, "Only if I can help pay for our new place. And it has to be our place . . . new start, new house. Oh, and no freaky art from your travels overseas, alright?"

"You got yourself a deal Agent Booth." She stuck out her hand. "Now we are like Molder and Scully."

"You still don't know what that means do you?" He questioned her.

"Nope not a clue." She answered. He caught her lips in his mouth to seal their new deal.

The knock on the door woke Booth and Brennan up from their nap on the couch. Little footsteps thundered through the hallway, with screeches of "I'll get it!"

Booth stood up quickly, scooping up Elizabeth quickly. "It's okay Squirt, we'll get it together. Don't answer the door without your mother or me."

"Okay." Elizabeth answered.

Booth looked through the peephole and saw Rosa with Parker. He let them in. "Thank you Rosa."

"No problem Mr. Booth." She smiled and addressed Elizabeth. "You must be Elizabeth. I'm Rosa . . . I'll be looking after you when your Mom had to work late."

Elizabeth smiled at her. Brennan smiled thanking Rosa for bringing Parker to them. Booth and Brennan gave Rosa the rest of the week off and they sat and told the children of the changes that were going to happen with their family.

Sorry, no excuses - just writers block and real life, two jobs, and a demanding last few months. Review are appreciated.


End file.
